Lost and Found
by jumpingmanatee
Summary: What if Lily Evans never fell in love with James Potter? What if instead of fighting against Voldemort she moved to America and met a certain Canadian mutant by the name of James Logan Howlett? What if he and Lily got married and had Harry? How different would Harry's life be if both his parents were still alive? Read and find out. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE X-MEN.
1. Chapter 1 End of An Era

Lily Evans was tired, after spending seven years of being in the Wizarding World, she had come to realize that it was not for her. Don't get her wrong, she loved magic, what she didn't like was the backward way of thinking of the British Wizarding world. They were too antiquated and stuck on blood purity for someone like her, A Muggle-Born, to advance in their society. So she decided that a change was in order. As graduation approached, Lily made a decision, she was going to break all ties with the British Wizarding World and move to America. She had been quietly doing her research and had discovered that she had much more opportunities in America even though she was a Muggle-Born, or as they called them 1st gen.

Lily only had one problem, how to break the news to her boyfriend James Potter. James had been pursuing her since the 1st year and Lily had always turned him down, but she decided that since this was their last year she would give James a chance. But Lily had come to find that he was entirely too immature for her, and even though he treated her very well, she didn't feel that spark that told her this was the man she would spend the rest of her life with. Lily loved James, but she wasn't in love with him, and unfortunately, it was time to let him know.

This was something she didn't want to do, but Lily felt it wasn't fair to her or James that they continue on like this. She had tried to love him as he loved her but she couldn't. So, Lily wrote a note to James and told him to meet her on top of the astronomy tower after dinner, the last night of the term. When James received the letter he was ecstatic, he thought that finally, he was going to hear those three little words from his Lily flower and then he would propose. How wrong he was. As soon as dinner was over, James rushed up to the astronomy tower to wait for his Lily Flower, to his surprise Lily was already there.

"Lily, what are you doing here, I thought you said to meet after dinner?"

"I know but I couldn't eat, so I came up here early. There's something very important I have to discuss with you James, and I can't put it off any longer."

James' brow furrowed, he stared at Lily for a moment, his heart started to clench at the thought of what Lily had to tell him.

"What is it Lils," James asked as he walked up to Lily and tried to take her into his arms.

But Lily sidestepped him and moved away, "James it has to do with our future after Hogwarts."

"What about it?"

"I know that you have all these plans made out in your head about our future, but I have to tell you that once we graduate, I'm want to go to America."

James looked at her stunned, "Um, okay, I guess we can go to America."

Lily slowly shakes her head, "No, James you don't understand, I want to go to America…alone."

"Oh," Was all that James could say.

"James, I tried, I really did. You have to, believe me, I love you, but I'm not in love with you," Lily tells him as she steps closer to James.

James backs away, "No I understand, I had a feeling something was wrong, but I convinced myself that whatever it was we could work it out."

"I am so sorry, James."

"No, it's alright, you can't help the way you feel, any more than I can. But know this, Lily, I will always love you."

And with that, James took a step closer to Lily and kissed her cheek, then he turned around and left. He went back downstairs and up to Gryffindor Tower, there was a party going on, but he just walked past everyone and went to bed. An hour later Lily showed up and went up to her dorm to finish packing. The next day on the Hogwarts Express, James sat there quietly while Sirius babbled on about finally being free of school and looking forward to his new life.

"Speaking of a new life, when's the wedding, Prongs?"

James didn't answer right away he just kept staring out the window.

"Prongs," Sirius asks again finally gaining his best friend's attention.

"What, oh sorry, Sirius, what did you say?"

"Sirius? Prongs you never call me Sirius, I asked you when's the wedding?"

"There's not going to be a wedding, Lily is moving to America… without me."

Remus looked up from his book, "What do you mean, James."

"I mean, Moony, it's over, Lily and I broke up."

"That's impossible, you two love each other, " Sirius tells his best friend.

"Yes, Padfoot, we love each other, the only problem is that Lily isn't in love with me."

Sirius gave him a questioning look, he didn't understand the difference.

James sighs, "She loves me not as a woman a man, more as she loves me as a friend. She told me she tried, but she couldn't love me the way I love her."

Remus stands up and puts a comforting hand on James' shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Prongs, I wish there was something I could do."

"So do I, Moony, So do I."

At that precise moment, Lily is telling her friends that she ended it with James. Marlene looked at her best friend and sighed.

"It was for the best Lily, you told me yourself you weren't in love with James."

"Maybe if I had tried a little harder…"

"You can't force love to happen, either it's there or it isn't, and it wasn't there for James. Now it's time to move on with your life in America."

"Are you sure you won't come with me, Marlene?"

"No, I can't leave my family, but you should definitely go. You have nothing holding you here anymore. Your parents are gone, your sister refuses to talk to you, you're not with James anymore. You deserve a fresh start and I think America is the right place for you."

"You don't think I'm a coward for running away from this war?"

"No, I don't, you are at a greater risk than the rest of us because you're a Muggle-Born. You need to think about yourself and keep yourself safe."

Lily hugged her best friend, "Thank you, Marlene."

"Anytime."

The rest of the train ride was pleasant enough, Marlene and Lily talked about all sorts of things, and the time just flew by. Before they knew it they had reached Kings Cross Station, it was time to close one chapter of their lives and open another. Lily and Marlene got off the train together, they hugged and hung on to each other for a few moments until finally, they pulled apart.

"I'm going to miss you, Lily."

"I'm going to miss you too, but I promise once I get settled I'll write to you and let you know where I am."

"Alright, take care of yourself."

"You too."

The girls hugged one last time then Marlene went to meet up with her parents. Lily said goodbye to a few more people then began to walk away from the Hogwarts Express. Suddenly she felt like someone was watching her, she turned to see James off in the distance. He gave her a sad smile and she waved at him, He mouthed the words good luck and she said thank you. Lily gave him one last smile then turned apparated to the Ministry of Magic to get her international portkey. James stood there for a moment then he whispered…

"I'll always love you."


	2. Chapter 2 Arriving In America

Lily went to the Ministry of Magic to the next day to get her international portkey to New York City. She needed to go to MACUSA first so that she could register to become a resident of the United States. When Lily got her portkey she stepped out of the office and checked her purse to make sure she had everything she would need to start a new life in America.

When she was sure she had everything, Lily took hold of the portkey and said the word to activate it. She suddenly felt a pull behind her navel and was whisked away to New York City. Lily landed inside the Woolworth Building in the designated area for Portkey travel. She was met by a woman with a clipboard.

"Good morning, My name is Ms. Wilcox I work for the immigration department of wizards and witches. May I have your name, please?"

"Lily Evans."

Ms. Wilcox checked the names on her clipboard, "Ah, here you are. It says here that you are a recent graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and you would like to get your certification as a potions mistress. Is that correct?"

"Yes, it is, I want to see if I could apprentice under a potions master so that I could get my certificate."

"Why don't you come to my office so we can discuss this."

They made their way to Ms. Wilcox's office where the woman offered Lily some tea, which Lily politely accepted.

"Now, getting your certificate to be a potions mistress is done differently in the United States. We actually have universities for those that want to further their education. You would need to enroll in the University of Magical Arts," Ms. Wilcox informs Lily, "Classes won't begin until September, but registration begins in two weeks."

"And where is this university located," Lily asks.

"Here in New York, in the meantime, there is a boarding house you can stay at until school starts. When you register, a dorm room will be provided for you."

"Where is this boarding house located?"

"Not too far from here, I'll give you the address and the address to the school. When you apply at the University you need to show them your birth certificate and proof of residency also your diploma from Hogwarts," Ms. Wilcox informed Lily.

"When will I get my proof of residency?"

"In just a few minutes, I only need my supervisors to sign off on it."

Ms. Wilcox waved her wand over Lily's paperwork and it turned into a dove and flew away. While they waited, they chatted about Lily's time at Hogwarts and what made her decide to come to the United States.

"I realized that being in the British Wizarding World wasn't for me. I didn't fit in there. I knew that I would never advance there with all their prejudices against Muggle-borns."

"Ms. Wilcox nods, "I've heard that a lot from a great many first-generation witches and wizards. It's not really all that surprising that you came here."

Lily was startled that Ms. Wilcox did not use the term Muggleborn, she even went so far as to mention it.

"Oh no, here we don't use that term. We prefer to call them first generation and those without magic are known as No-Maj. It's less demeaning."

Lily understood perfectly.

Ten minutes went by went the dove returned and landed on Ms. Wilcox's desk. She unfolded the letter and read it. She smiled and waved her wand over the paper, suddenly a card appeared.

"Congratulations, Lily Evans, you are now officially a resident of the United States in the Magical community and the No-Maj world. I suggest that you get yourself reacquainted with the outside world. Ah, I almost forgot, It is also a requirement of the school that you take mundane classes if you didn't take them at you wizarding school. MACUSA wants that all wizards and witches to be able to blend in with society. That means having a proper education. If you like, you can pay for a private tutor to get you a headstart over the summer."

Lily's eyes lit up at the prospect of having the chance to catch up on her mundane education. She had done her best to keep up with her studies every time she had come home from Hogwarts in the summer, but she knew that she was still behind. So, she thought it was an excellent idea to get a tutor.

"I would love to get a tutor, Ms. Wilcox, how do I go about doing that?"

"When you register for school, let them know and they will provide one for you. Now, here is the address to the school along with the address to the boarding house and of course, your paperwork."

With that, Lily stood up and shook Ms. Wilcox's hand, "Thank you for all your help."

Ms. Wilcox smiled, "It was my pleasure, Ms. Evans."

Lily, then left her office and exited the Woolworth building. She made her way down the street looking for the address to the boarding school. She discreetly cast a point me spell to get her bearing then heading in the direction her wand pointed. As she looked at the numbers on the building she ran into someone and nearly fell, but the man's hand shot out and caught her. She looked up and came face to face with a tall burly man with mutton chop and his hair styled in a peculiar fashion it was sticking up on either side as if they were horns. He had warm brown eyes and a smirk on his face. Lily immediately thought he was incredibly handsome and blushed.

"I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," she tells him.

"That's okay, Darlin', no harm done." He tells her with a grin.

There was something in the way the man said darling that sent a shiver down Lily's spine. She smiles up at the stranger and her blush deepens. Feeling a little bold she decides to ask him for help.

"I wonder if I could trouble you for a moment? I just arrived in New York and I'm looking for this boarding house, but I seem to be a little lost. I don't suppose you can help me find it?

The man looks at her for a moment then down at the paper in her hand, "Sure I can give you a hand, darlin'." Taking the paper from her, he takes a look at the address. "You're not that far if you want I can take you there."

For some reason, Lily got a good vibe off of this man and decided that he was trustworthy.

"I'd like that, Mr…?"

"Logan, just call me Logan."

"Well, Logan, my name is Lily Evans but you can call me Lily."

"It's nice to meet you, Lily," Logan said as he takes her hand and brings it to his lips.

Lily once again blushed at Logan's gesture.

Logan grinned then placed his hand on the small of Lily's back, "Come on, Lily, the boarding house is this way."

They made their way down the street, in order to not lose her in the crowded streets, Logan took her by the hand. But when they touched hands, Lily gasped. She suddenly felt a warming sensation spread from her fingertips up her arm and into her heart. From there it spread throughout her entire body, it was something that she had never felt before in her entire life. And at that moment she knew that her magic was telling her that there was a special connection between her and Logan.

For his part, Logan felt pretty much the same thing, the only difference was that he was able to pick up her scent and he realized that she was the one thing he had been searching for his incredibly long life. His mate. 


	3. Chapter 3 New Roommates

Logan couldn't believe that after all these years, he finally found his mate. He had honestly given up on the idea that he would ever find her, but here she was. He looked down at their intertwined fingers and smiled. Looking at Lily, Logan sees that her eyes are dilated and she's blushing.

'So, she feels the connection too,' He thinks.

Logan decides that he's not going to mention anything to Lily about her being his mate. He doesn't want to frighten her. He just continues to lead her to the boarding house. When they arrive, Logan lets go of her hand.

"We're here, Darlin'."

Lily frowns when Logan lets go of her hand but quickly hides it, "Oh, well, thank you for bringing me here, Logan. I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

Lily takes a few steps up to the building, she pauses, Lily gathers all her Gryffindor courage she turns and looks at Logan.

"Do you think I could see you again, Logan?"

Logan smirks and walks towards her. He takes her hands in his, "Is that what you really want, Lily?"

"Yes."

Bringing her hands to his lips, Logan kisses them, "Then you will definitely see me again."

Lily blushes and looks into his beautiful brown eyes. "I look forward to it."

Logan kisses her hands once again then let's go. He steps down and says goodbye then starts walking back the way they came. Lily stands there until he's out of sight. She sighs and goes into the boarding house.

Lily walks into the living room where there an older woman sitting down having tea. The lady looks up and smiles at Lily, "Hello, you must be Miss. Evans."

Lily smiles, "Yes, I am, how did you know?"

"Oh, I received a phone call from Ms. Wilcox informing me that you would be coming by. Am I correct in assuming that you're interested in renting a room?"

"Yes, ma'am only for the summer until I start school. Do you have any available?"

"Why of course, I always have room. Come along dear, let me show you to your room. By the way, my name is Mrs. Tanner."

"Lily Evans."

"What a beautiful name."

"Thank you, Mrs. Tanner."

They made their way upstairs to the third floor where Mrs. Tanner shows Lily her room, "Here we are dear, it's fully furnished and you have your own private living room with a bath but no kitchen. I cook for all the residents in the house. Breakfast is at 7:00, lunch is at noon and dinner is at 6:00. Of course, you are allowed to make your own snacks between meals. The rent is due at the first of the month and I will need a deposit for the room."

"How much?"

"25 galleons after that it's only 15 galleons a month that includes meals."

"That's fair."

Lily pulls out 25 galleons from her purse and hands it over to Mrs. Tanner.

"Well, I'll leave you to get settled, welcome to the building."

Once Mrs. Tanner leaves, Lily pulls out her wand and takes her shrunken trunk out of her purse. She gives it a tap and it turns back into its full size. With a wave of her wand, Lily begins to unpack her trunk. When she's finished she decides to take a short nap before lunch. At noon Lily hears the flutter of wings above her head. She looks up and sees a paper dove hovering over her. She puts out her hand and the dove land then unfolds. Lily reads the note from Mrs. Tanner letting her know that lunch is ready.

Lily gets up and with a wave of her wand freshens up. She makes her way downstairs to the dining room she sees that the table is already set and that there are five other people sitting at the table, three men and two ladies. They all turn to her and smile.

"Everyone this is our newest boarder, Lily Evans,"

The tenants say hello and introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Marilyn Archer," the pretty blonde girls says.

"I'm Susan Diaz," The lady with the black hair and hazel eyes says.

"I'm Aaron Noir," The man with blonde hair and green eyes tells Lily.

"I'm Christopher Turner."

"And I'm Ernesto Jimenez, it's nice to meet you, Lily"

"It's nice to meet you too, Ernesto, it's nice to meet all of you," Lily says as she shakes their hands.

"Come on now everyone let's sit down for lunch," Mrs. Tanner tell the group of young people.

Lily takes her seat between Susan and Marilyn, they all serve themselves and begin eating. After a while, Marilyn turns to Lily, "So what bring you to New York?"

"Well, I just graduated from Hogwarts in England and decided that I was at a disadvantage being a Muggle, I mean first generation witch. So, I thought the best thing to do would be to move here and start over."

"Yeah, I heard how things are over there for first gens. I don't blame you for moving here." Ernesto tells her, "What were you planning on doing?"

"I was told that I need to go to the University of Magical Arts in order to become a Potions Mistress."

"Hey we're all going to the University too, we all just graduated Ilvermorny this year too," Christopher tells her.

"So, you all know each other?"

"Yeah, we weren't in the same houses but we were friends in school. We came up here together after graduation."

"What were you all planning on studying," Lily asks.

"Chris and I are going into the Auror program," Ernesto tells Lily.

"I'm going to be a Healer," Susan tells her.

"And I'm going to be a curse-breaker," Aaron informs Lily.

"And I'm applying for the teacher's program for Ilvermorny, so you, Susan and I will be taking Potions together," Marilyn tells her.

"That's wonderful, I can't tell you how nervous I was having to start school without knowing anyone."

"I can imagine, after spending seven years with the same people it must be a little daunting."

"So, what are your plans for the summer, Lily," Aaron asks her.

"Oh, I have to take summer classes and get tutoring so that I can catch up on my mundane classes."

Susan and Marilyn smile at each other, "You're in luck, Lily, Susan and I are tutors for mundane classes. We'd be more than willing to help you," Marilyn offers.

"That would be great, I would appreciate all the help I can get."

After lunch, the Ilvermorny gang took Lily out to see the city. They took her first to the University so that she would know where it was. Then they took her to Liberty Alley, New York's version of Diagon Alley. There, they showed her where Gringotts was and all the little boutiques were scattered around the Alley. Lily was very impressed by Liberty Alley, it was a lot bigger than Diagon alley and had stores and supply shops.

After exploring the Alley, they went to a local bar and ordered Butterbeers. Lily found it odd that the Americans preferred their Butterbeer over ice while she liked it warm. But after trying it cold she decided that it was much better for the summer months.

They returned to the boarding house at 5:00 and got ready for dinner. After dinner, the girls sat around in the parlor and talked while the boys watched TV. Lily was amazed that technology and magic worked so well together.

"Who told you that it didn't," Aaron asked.

"I was told that by a Hogwarts Professor when I was 11."

"Oh, that's bullshit, it's just your Ministry not wanting your society to advance." Ernesto said.

"I guess you're right," Now Lily was even more glad that she had left England.

At the end of what Lily would say was an exceptionally fun day, everyone retired to their rooms. Lily got ready for bed and laid down, she sighed and tried to relax. But as she closed her eyes the only thing she could see were Logan's brown eyes and wicked smile. She smiled in her sleep and whispered.

"Logan."

The next morning Lily woke up with a smile on her face, she had a very romantic dream about Logan that left her blushing when she woke up. Lily giggled when she thought of the dream, she sighs and stretches. Finally, Lily gets out of bed and makes her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. While she's in the bathroom she hears someone knock on her door.

"Coming," Lily shouts.

Lily goes to open the door and finds Susan standing there with a big grin on her face, "Lily you have a visitor."

Lily's heart starts to race, "Who is it?"

"A very tall very burly incredibly handsome man with wild hair, he said his name was Logan."

"Oh my god, he came back."

Susan smirked, "So you do know him?"

"Yeah, I met him yesterday when I was looking for the boarding house. He brought me here," Lily tells her as she starts to shake.

"Well don't just stand there, go downstairs, before I snatch him up myself."

Lily takes a deep breath to calm her nerves, "Okay, how do I look?"

"You look incredible now hurry!"

Lily shuts her door and walks past Susan on her way to the lobby. Little did she know that Logan had heard the entire conversation and now had this smug look on his face. He turned around when he heard her coming down the steps. Logan's mouth falls open at the sight of Lily. She was wearing a white sundress that showed off her figure, ironically enough it had lilies embroidered into the material.

Lily smiled shyly and tucked her red hair behind her ear, she looked up at Logan and smiled, "Good morning, Logan, what brings you by so early?"

Logan reaches for her hand and kisses it causing Lily to blush, "I just couldn't stay away, Darlin' so I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for breakfast and spend the day with me."

Lily's smile got bigger, "I'd love to, Logan, just let me grab my purse."

Lily skips upstairs to get her purse. She puts her wand in her purse just in case she might need it. She didn't think she would but after having it for so long, she felt naked without it. Lily heads downstairs, her heart is racing and she feels giddy. Never in her life had she ever felt this way about a boy, well, Logan was no boy he was a man and that appealed to Lily even more.

When she got downstairs, Logan offered his arm, Lily passes her arm through his and they walk out, "Where are you taking me?"

"To a little diner I know, trust me, you'll love it."

"I trust you, Logan."

Logan looks down at his beautiful mate and smiles, his heart warms at hearing those words.

They get outside and Lily sees a motorcycle parked out front, Logan smiles at her sheepishly, "I guess we'll just walk there."

"No, that's fine, Logan I have shorts on underneath. I'd like to ride your motorbike."

"Have you ever ridden before," Logan asks.

"Just once, my ex's best friend had a bike. He took me out once. But it was not as big as this one."

"You'll find that everything I own is big, Darlin'," Logan says with a smirk causing Lily to blush.

Logan gets on the bike and holds out his hand to help Lily get on. She tucks her dress underneath her and wordlessly says a charm so that her dress won't go flying up. Logan then hands her a helmet.

"Hold on tight, Darlin'"

Lily wraps her arms around Logan's waist and he starts the bike. Revving the engine he takes off like a shot into the New York traffic with Lily clinging to him for dear life. Even though she's scared it's the most exhilarating thing she's ever felt. She lets out a whoop causing Logan to laugh. They head off to the little diner to have breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4 First Date

Logan ends up taking Lily to Cutchogue Diner in Long Island. An old-fashioned chrome diner with a maroon color scheme, that was opened in 1941. Logan had been going there on and off since the time it had opened. He loved the food and thought that Lily would appreciate the environment.

The minute Logan held the door open for Lily and she walked in she fell in love with the diner. She blushed when Logan placed his hand on the small of her back and they followed the waitress to a booth in the corner. They sat down and the waitress took their drink order and handed them their menus. Logan orders some coffee while Lily orders tea.

Lily starts looking over the menu trying to decide what to eat. She wasn't sure she was going to be able to eat she was so nervous being there with Logan. Sensing her anxiety Logan takes her hand.

"Relax, Lily, we're just having breakfast. There's no need for you to be nervous."

"How did you-"

"I can sense it, it's rolling off you in waves."

She takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry for being so nervous."

"Don't apologize, I understand. We barely know each other it's only natural but that's something I'd like to change," Logan says with a smile.

Lily shyly smiles back, "I would really like to get to know you better, Logan. I don't know why but I feel this connection with you."

"I feel the same way, Lily. Alright what would you like, everything here is good."

Lily laughs and continues to look at the menu. She ends up ordering bacon and poached eggs. While Logan orders pancakes, eggs, bacon, and a breakfast sandwich. When their order arrives, Lily laughs at the amount of food that Logan has.

"Are you sure you can finish that?"

"Oh, yeah, I have a high metabolism, so I need to eat a lot."

They settle down and have their breakfast. When they finish, Logan pays the bill and then he takes Lily to see the typical tourist attractions. The Statue of Liberty, The Empire State Building, and his favorite place Central Park. They walk around for hours talking and getting to know each other. He tells her that he's a bodyguard for a businessman and she tells that she just graduated from a private school in England and was going to go to college here in New York. For lunch, Logan takes Lily to a hot dog stand and order seven hot dogs, two for her and five for him. The grab some sodas and sit on a park bench. After that, they go see a movie then go have dinner at one of Logan's favorite steak houses. After dinner, Logan took Lily back to the boarding house, Logan walked Lily up to the door.

"I had a really nice time today, Logan."

"So did I, Darlin'. Maybe if you're not busy tomorrow we could go out again."

Lily smiles up at Logan, "I'd love to."

"Good, how about I pick you up for breakfast again, though this time wear some jeans you'll need them for where I plan to take you tomorrow," Logan says with a smirk.

"Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

They stare into each other's eyes, then Logan's eyes flash down to Lily's lips. He takes a step closer, towering over her. Cupping her cheek he lowers his head and captures her lips. Lily's mind goes blank as Logan kisses her. This wasn't her first kiss, but her kisses with James didn't even compare to being kissed by Logan. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist pulling her flush against his body. They pull apart needing to catch their breath.

Logan places his forehead against hers and sighs, "I'll see you tomorrow, Darlin'," He says then pecks her on the lips. Reluctantly, Logan lets go of his mate.

"See you tomorrow, Logan."

Logan walks down the steps and gets on his bike. On impulse, Lily runs down the steps and calls out to him. He turns to look at her and raises an eyebrow.

"Um, I forgot to give you something."

"Oh?"

"Yes, a goodnight kiss," Lily says then kisses him again.

"Goodnight, Logan."

"Goodnight, Lily."

With that, Logan starts his bike and drives off into the night. Lily stands there and sighs then goes up the steps and enters the boarding house. The minute she enters she's ambushed by the girls. Marilyn and Susan grab her and drag her up to her room. Unlocking her door, Lily and the girls rush in and close the door.

"So what did you and handsome No-Maj do all day?" Susan asked.

Lily blushed, "He took me out to breakfast to his favorite diner then he showed me some of the sights of New York. We went walking through Central Park had lunch on a park bench. We talked about everything, he told me what he does for a living I told him I was going to college here. We saw a film, had dinner then came back."

"That's it?" Marilyn asked.

"If you're asking me if he kissed me well… yes, he did!"

The girls squealed with excitement, "How was it?" Susan asked.

"It was amazing, I've never been kissed like that before. He has ruined me for other men."

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning, we're having breakfast and spend the day together again."

The girls screamed and congratulated Lily. They talk a little more about her date with Logan, getting as much detail out of Lily as possible. After about an hour, they say goodnight to Lily and leave her room.

Lily goes and gets ready for bed. She settles down in her bed and sighs, she could wait for her second date with Logan, 'I wonder what he has planned for tomorrow?' She thinks as she drifts off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Enigma

The next morning, Lily wakes up and gets ready for her date. She smiles at the thought of spending yet another day with Logan. She couldn't explain what it was about Logan that made her feel so safe and protected, but she liked it. About a half-hour later Marilyn comes upstairs to inform Lily that Logan is waiting for her downstairs. Lily grabs her purse checks to make sure her wand is in it and heads downstairs.

Logan smells her the minute she walks out of her room he turns towards the stairs and smiles at Lily as she makes her way downstairs. On impulse, Lily wraps her arms around Logan and hugs him tight.

"Good morning, Logan."

"Good morning, Lily, you look beautiful."

Lily blushes prettily, "Thank you, Logan."

"Are you ready to go?"

She smiles up at him, "Yes, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Logan takes her hand and leads her out the door. Instead of his motorcycle, Lily sees that there's a pickup truck parked out front, "I thought it would be better to go in this. We have a long drive ahead of us."

Logan opens the door for Lily and helps her in. When she gets in she notices that in the bed of the truck is a cooler. She wonders if that has anything to do with what they were going to do that day. Logan gets in the truck and they head East making their way out of the city. Eventually, they stop on Long Island to have breakfast. After breakfast, they get back on the interstate and continue heading East.

It takes two hours to get to their destination. As they drive Logan and Lily talk about anything and everything. He asks her about her life in England and about her family. She tells him about her parents and about her sister. For some reason, Lily feels comfortable enough around Logan to tell him about her estranged relationship with her sister. That it all started when she got accepted into the private school and her sister didn't.

After a while, they lapse into a comfortable silence and Lily stares out the window. She notices that the landscape changes to vineyards and farmland, "This is beautiful, where are we?"

Logan smiles, "This area is called the Hamptons. It's a group of towns, villages, and hamlets scattered along the eastern end of Long Island," Logan tells her, "I thought we could spend the day here exploring the area and visiting some of the vineyards."

Now, this was something totally out of character for Logan. Normally he would avoid this area like the plague if he had the chance. But being a bodyguard there were times when his clients would head up there for vacation and he was forced to tag along. Because of that fact, Logan was very familiar with the area. So he thought that this would make a perfect place to spend time with Lily.

They ended up going to Sag Harbor in the East Hamptons. Logan parked and helped Lily out. Lily looked around and thought it was the cutest No-Maj village she had ever been to She was trying to get used to using the American word for Muggle.

Logan took her by the hand they walked around the village looking at all the shops. They ended up going to one of the vineyards where Logan bought a bottle of wine after doing a little wine tasting. After that Logan took Lily to the Harbor where they took his boss's yacht out into the harbor and had the lunch that Logan had packed in the cooler he brought.

When lunch was over, Logan taught Lily how to fish and they spent the rest of the afternoon fishing and talking. Lily had so much fun fishing with Logan that every time she caught a fish she would squeal with delight and try her hardest to reel it in by herself. Logan would laugh and in the end, would have to help her with the fish. They never kept the fish they caught. Lily felt always about killing them so Logan would release them.

In the evening the took in a film at the local cinema then headed back to New York. By this time Lily was exhausted but happy. She leaned against Logan's shoulder and fell asleep holding his hand. Logan smiled and kissed her head. When they got back to the boarding house, Logan helped Lily up to her room. They kissed goodnight and Logan left.

The following Monday Lily went down to the University of Magical Arts with Marilyn to enroll in the tutoring program so that she could catch up with her mundane studies before school started. She decided that she would take classes every day to pass the time while Logan was working. Even though they did not see each other every day they did talk on the phone every day.

"How are you doing, Darlin'? How's your tutoring going?"

"I'm good, Logan, my tutoring is going very well. How's work?"

"Same as always."

"I miss you, Logan."

"I miss you too, Darlin' but tomorrow I have the day off so I can pick you up from school and we'll go out to eat or something."

Lily wasn't too sure she wanted Logan to pick her up from school, she wasn't sure he'd be able to see it considering that it's a magical school, "That's okay, Logan, I'll just meet you at the boarding house. I don't want you to go to any trouble."

"It's no trouble, Lils, I want to."

Lily didn't want Logan to become suspicious so she had no other choice but to agree. So on Friday afternoon when she got out of class she was surprised to see Logan standing outside the building leaning against the wall.

"Logan, I wasn't expecting you to meet me here. How did you find me?"

Logan smirked, "I have my ways, Darlin'."

Lily looked at him confused but didn't ask further.

It was easy for Logan to find Lily. Not only was he being led by the mate bond but he picked up her scent easily enough. He was a little surprised to see the University though, He had been to NYU before and had never noticed this part of the campus before. Logan thought that was a little odd.

As it turns out the University of Magical Arts was attached to NYU so that those wizards and witches that needed to attend the No Maj University could come and go freely. But the university was under Muggle repelling wards and so only magical people could see it. As a mutant that was not affected by magic, Logan had no problem crossing the wards. People who saw him assumed that he was just a squib. So naturally Lily assumed the same thing though she wasn't going to make mention of it.

She smiled at Logan and gave him a hug, "I'm so happy to see you, Logan."

"Me too, Darlin'. Shall we get going?"

Lily smiled and wrapped her arm around Logan's waist as he led her off-campus to his truck. He opened the door for her and the left. Logan took her back to the boarding house so that she could change. Then he ended up taking Lily to her first Mexican restaurant and ordering her some Fajitas and Margaritas. After that, he took her dancing at a local night club where they danced the night away till dawn.

A/N: I apologize to anyone from the Hamptons if I got any of the information wrong I have never been there.


	6. Chapter 6 University Life

For a few weeks, Lily and Logan began dating and spent as much time as they could together. What with Logan working as a bodyguard and Lily taking summer classes they had limited time together. On Logan's days off he never failed to pick Lily up from school, and they would spend the rest of the day together. On the rare weekends when Logan didn't work, Logan would take Lily out to the clubs to go dancing. It wasn't something Logan would typically do, but Lily had expressed an interest in it, so he decided to take her.

There were times that Logan would have to leave town on business, and on those days Lily would spend time with the girls at the boarding house. They would have lunch together and go shopping. The girls would help Lily catch up on her studies so that she would be prepared when school started in the fall.

It was the beginning of August when Marilyn, Susan, and Lily went to the University of Magical Arts to register for classes. After a long talk with Susan and Marilyn, Lily decided to change her major and join the healer's program along with Susan. It would take the girls four years to get their Mastery, but at the same the time they would also be studying for their No-Maj licenses so that they could be doctors in the No-Maj world as well.

Lily, Susan, and Marilyn got to campus and got in line to receive their housing assignments. The students that were taking the same majors were all housed in the same buildings so that they had something in common with their classmates. So potions masters and mistresses were housed with healers and so on. That, of course, did not mean students were not allowed to intermingle. It was done this way to make studying easier.

So, Lily and Susan ended up sharing a dorm room while Marilyn was sent to the teachers' dorms. Luckily for her, Marilyn's roommate was charming. After the girls got the dorm assignments, their class schedules and books, the girls went back to the boarding house to pack up their belongings.

When Lily and Susan arrived at their dorm, they found that it was a quaint room with two queen size beds. Each bed had a bedside table two desks so that the girls could study and a bathroom. With a wave of their wands, the girls quickly unpacked. After unpacking, Lily and Susan learned that in the evening there would be a welcoming party for the freshmen so that they could get to know the people they would be sharing a dormitory with for the next four years.

At the party they met several people that were attending from around the world; many were from Japan, Brazil, Africa, and India. Lily was surprised to find there were a select few students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, but none from England. She had discovered that those students from Europe also had to take summer courses to learn their No-Maj studies.

At the end of the evening, Lily called Logan. He was in Las Vegas for a week, but Lily wanted to tell him that she had settled into her dorm.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Logan."

"Hello, Darlin'. Are you all settled in your dorm?"

"Yes, it turns out that I'm sharing a room with Susan."

"That's great, at least you two know each other. How do you like your dorm?"

"It's nice, very spacious. We each have queen size beds, our desks to study, and a bathroom."

"Queen size bed, huh? At least they'll be enough room for me to sleep with you."

Lily blushed, "You wish, Logan."

Logan laughed, "Of course I do, Darlin'. But I can wait."

"How are things going with you," Lily asked.

Logan sighed, "This little shit is driving me nuts. Every night it's the same thing. He goes out to the casinos, and I have to follow him around like a damn guard dog."

"Oh, my poor Logan. You're not gambling or flirting with the girls, are you?"

"Hell no, there's only one girl for me, and I'm talking to her right now."

"Oh, Logan, you're so sweet."

"I'm only telling you the truth, Darlin'," Logan said with a smile.

"When will you be home," Lily asked.

"Not for another week."

"Oh," Lily said in a disappointed tone, "I miss you, Logan."

"I miss you too, Lily, but I'll make it up to you when I see you."

"You promise?"

"Of course," There was a long pause, "Well, I gotta go Darlin', the little shit's ready to go."

"Okay, Logan, I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah, sweet dreams, Darlin'."

"Goodnight, Logan."

Lily hung up the phone and sighed; she missed Logan so much. Lily thought that she would never felt this way about anyone before. Lily was sure that she was falling in love with Logan. Lily only hoped that Logan felt the same way.

For his part, Logan was starting to get anxious being away from his mate for so long. Logan desperately wanted to tell Lily how he felt about her, and he almost blurted out that he loved her, but Logan didn't want to pressure Lily into anything. Logan knew that Lily could feel the mate bond, but Logan wants Lily to love him for him, not because of the bond.

Logan sighed, he quickly changed into a suit and tie and followed his boss out to the casino. How he hated going to the casino, it was loud, the people were obnoxious, and the girls kept hitting on him. It disgusted Logan how the girl kept throwing themselves at him. The only thing that got him through was the constant free liquor.

When the week in Las Vegas was finally over, Logan's boss, Howard Stark, moved on to Nellis Air Force Base to show the military his latest in weapons design. Once that was done, Howard met his wife Maria in California, where they went to Napa California to enjoy some time together. Logan always felt terrible that the Starks would leave their kid behind most of the time. And Logan vowed that if he ever had a child, he would never treat them the way the Starks treated Anthony. 


	7. Chapter 7 Mr Nice Guy

Two weeks went by until Logan returned to New York. When Howard Stark's plane landed, Logan escorted Howard and Maria back to their home in Richford, New York. When they got there eight years old, Anthony Stark came running up to his parents to greet them. Howard brushes Tony aside and goes into his study for a drink while Maria barely hugs her son and goes upstairs.

Logan watches as the sad little boy's head falls forward and sighs. Logan shakes his head; he couldn't believe after two weeks of not seeing their son Tony's parents would brush him off like that. Logan walks into the mansion and kneels in front of the kid.

"Hey, Kid."

"Hi, Logan." Tony mumbles.

"How you doin'?"

Tony shrugs, "Okay, I guess."

"Whatcha been doin'?"

"Nothing, just tinkering."

"So you've been in the house this whole time?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's no fun. Say why don't you grab your baseball mitt and we'll toss the ball for a while."

Tony smiles and looks up at Logan, "Really?"

"Yeah, why not, I have the rest of day off. I don't mind hanging out with you."

Tony brightens, "Great, I'll go get my mitt," Tony says then takes off running upstairs.

At that moment, Jarvis, the butler comes into the room, "Thank you, Mr. Howlett, for spending time with Anthony."

"It's no problem, Jarvis, I like the kid. And he doesn't deserve to be ignored."

"You're a good man, Mr. Howlett."

"Thanks, Bub."

Logan spends the rest of the morning playing catch with Tony in the back yard. He showed Tony how to hold the ball right and how to pitch. They also got Tony's bat, and Logan showed him how to hit the baseball. After a while, Jarvis called Tony and Logan in for lunch.

When they finished lunch, Logan decided to take the kid to the movies. He got Jarvis to get Howard's permission then took Tony to see Superman the Movie. After the movie, Logan took Tony out for pizza and ice cream then brought him home. Logan dropped Tony off at the front door where Jarvis was waiting for him.

"There you go, Kid, home safe and sound."

Tony looked up at Logan then suddenly hugged his waist, "Thanks, Logan, this was the best day ever!"

Logan ruffled Tony's hair, "Anytime, Kid. I have the next two weeks off so I won't be seeing you for a while. But I'll be back before you go off to boarding school."

"Okay, Logan."

Logan ruffled Tony's hair one more time then Logan popped a cigar in his mouth and lit it, "See you around, Kid." Logan said then walked to his car and left.

Tony looked up at Jarvis, "He's so neat."

Jarvis chuckled, "Yes, he is Master Stark." Jarvis said then led Tony into the house.

Tony groaned, "Jarvis, how many times do I have to tell you, don't call me that!"

Jarvis laughed and shut the door.

Logan drove back to his apartment in New York. When Logan got home, the first thing he did was call Lily. Lily and Susan were in their dorm, talking about their upcoming classes when their telephone rang. Susan answered the phone. Susan smiled when she heard the voice on the other end, asking for Lily.

Susan covered the receiver, "It's for you, Lily. It's your man."

Lily blushed and grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello, Darlin'."

"Logan, it's so good to hear your voice."

"It's good to hear yours. I wanted to call you to let you know that I'm back. I got back this morning."

Lily frowned, "This morning, why didn't you call me sooner?"

"I'm sorry, Darlin', but I was hanging out with the boss's kid all day. Poor little guy, his dad ignores him, and his mom's no better. I thought the kid could use some quality time."

Lily melted into a puddle of goo, "Oh, Logan, you're so sweet."

"Yeah, yeah, don't go spreading that around."

Lily laughed at his comment, "So Darlin' if I remember correctly you don't start school until September and I got the next two weeks off. So, you're mine until school starts."

Lily blushes, "Am I, Logan?"

Logan's voice drops, "Yes, you are, and I'm not going to share you."

"What are we going to do?"

"Whatever you want."

While Lily is having her conversation with Logan, Susan is sitting on her bed staring at Lily, who keeps getting redder and redder. Susan raises an eyebrow, but Lily waves her off.

"Alright, Logan, what time are you picking me up?"

"If it were up to me, I'd pick you up now, and you'd spend the night with me."

"Sorry, Logan, I can't do that. At least not yet."

Logan growled into the phone, making Lily shiver, "I'm going to hold you to that, Darlin'."

"I hope you will," Lily tells Logan, "But for now I have to go."

"You are such a tease."

Lily smirked on her end of the line, "Yes, I am. I'll see you tomorrow, Logan."

"At dawn."

Lily laughs, "At 8:00."

Logan sighs, "Fine, goodnight, Darlin'."

"Goodnight, Logan."

At dawn, Logan arrived at the University. It didn't take him long to pass through the wards and follow Lily's scent to her dormitory. He sat outside the building on the steps waiting for 8:00 so that he could go up and retrieve Lily. As he sat there, smoking a cigar watching the sunrise, Logan started to think about his and Lily's relationship.

It had only been two months that Logan had met Lily, but he felt closer to her than he had to any other woman in his long life even though Lily was Logan's mate. There was something special about Lily that he couldn't quite put his finger on. And Logan wondered if he should tell Lily the truth about himself and the bond that they shared.

After much debate, Logan concluded, "Fuck it, I'm going to tell her the truth and see what happens."

Meanwhile, up in Lily's dorm room, Lily was in the shower thinking about Logan. Never in her life had Lily had such intense feelings for someone in such a short time. There was something about Logan that drew her in like a moth to a flame. Lily wanted nothing more than to be with Logan. And that was the problem. If Lily was going to be with Logan, she had to tell him the truth about herself.

Lily sat down on the floor of the shower and wrapped her arms around her knees, "Will Logan be able to accept me as I am?" Lily wondered aloud.

After sitting in the shower for a while, letting the water pelt her, she came to two conclusions. One was that she was definitely in love with Logan even though Lily had only known the man for two months. And two Lily was going to have to summon up all her Gryffindor courage and tell Logan that she was a witch.

Now that Lily had decided to tell Logan the truth, she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She got out of the shower, dried herself off, then started getting ready for her day with Logan. Using a drying spell, Lily quickly dried her hair and began applying her makeup. She hummed a happy tune as she got ready.

Lily decided to wear a purple blouse that would make her green more vibrant. And a pair of blue jeans. Lily wasn't sure if Logan would bring his truck or his motorcycle, so she wasn't going to take any chances. She put on a pair of wedged heels and a little bit of perfume. When she stepped out of the bathroom, Susan was waking up.

"You look beautiful, Lily," Susan tells her friend.

"Thanks, Sue. Merlin, I'm so nervous."

"Why?"

"I've decided that today I'm going to tell Logan that I'm a witch."

"What brought this on?"

Lily goes and sits on her bed, "I'm in love with him, Sue. I know we've only known each other for two months, but I can't deny it. I am completely in love with James Logan Howlett. And if I want to have a future with this man, I can't keep this part of my life a secret from Logan. He means too much to me to lie about this."

"Are you sure you don't want to wait a bit longer before you tell Logan that you're a witch?" Susan asks.

"No, I have to do this today before I lose my nerve. Besides, if Logan can't accept who I am, at least I can make a clean break from him."

Susan nod, "Well, I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks, Sue, I appreciate that."

Lily grabbed her wand off the nightstand and cast a tempus to find out the time, it was 7:45, "Logan will be here any minute," Lily says with a smile.

Fifteen minutes later, there's a knock at the door. Lily answers the door and smiles as she looks up at Logan. He smiles back then wraps his arms around Lily. He leans down to kiss her, "Good morning, Darlin'."

Lily blushes, "Good morning, Logan."

Logan looks up at Susan, "Morning, Susan."

"Morning, Logan, how are you?"

"Better now," Logan says as he squeezes Lily, "And you?"

"Good, a little tired."

Lily turns to her friend, "We'll let you get back to sleep then."

Susan waves them off, "Have fun you two."

Logan grins, "Oh, we will," Logan says then leads a giggling Lily out of her dorm room.  



	8. Chapter 8 Confession Time

When Logan and Lily got out of the building, Logan pulled Lily into his arms and kissed her passionately. Lily whimpered and held on to Logan's shirt. When Logan finally pulled away, he placed his forehead on Lily's,

"I missed you, Darlin'," Logan whispered.

Lily sighed, "I missed you too, Logan."

Logan smiled and kissed her nose. Taking Lily by the hand, Logan led her to his truck. Logan opened the door for Lily, and she got in the truck. The first thing that Lily and Logan did was to have breakfast. They went to their usual diner, where they talked about what they had been doing for the past two weeks.

Logan told Lily how it was a complete nightmare following Howard Stark around Las Vegas as he drank and gambled, "The casinos are too loud, the people are obnoxious, and the girls wouldn't stop hitting on me," Logan explains.

Lily raises an eyebrow, "Oh, really? None of the women caught your eye, Logan?"

Logan smirks, "I only have eyes for you, Darlin', every other woman is a blur."

Lily smiles and blushes. After Logan tells Lily how his two weeks went, Lily tells him what she had been doing, "Nothing special, I went out with the girls, moved into my new dorm, got all my books for class. Though I forgot to tell you that I decided to go into the medical field," Lily tells Logan.

"That's great, Darlin', you'll make a great doctor."

"I hope so, Logan."

After breakfast, Lily asks Logan what they were going to do first. Logan smirks, "We're going to do something that I would only do for you."

"And what's that?"

"We're going to take a helicopter tour of the city."

Lily beamed at Logan then frowns, "But, Logan, you hate flying."

"I know, but I also know that this is something you'll enjoy so I'm willing to do this for you."

Lily wraps her arms around Logan's neck and kisses him, "Thank you for doing this for me."

"Anything for you, Darlin'."

Logan drives down to Manhattan's Downtown Heliport where the helicopter is waiting for them. Lily looks a little apprehensive as she looks at the helicopter.

"I've never been in a helicopter before," Lily confesses to Logan.

"It's been a while for me, but we'll get through it together," Logan tells Lily then squeezes Lily's hand.

The pilot comes over and asks the couple if they're ready. Lily and Logan look at each other and nod. They make their way over to the helicopter, get in and strap themselves in. The pilot tells them to put on the headset so that way they can hear each other. As soon as Lily and Logan are ready, the pilot takes off.

They soar off into the sky, looking over the New York skyline. In the early morning light, the city looks beautiful. They get a close-up of the Statue of Liberty, soar over Central Park, New York Harbour and Yankees Stadium. They see the Brooklyn Bridge, Coney Island and Governors Island, Hudson River, and NYC skyscrapers like the Chrysler and the Woolworth Buildings.

In thirty minutes, the flight is over, and the pilot takes Lily and Logan back to the helipad. As Logan helps Lily off the helicopter, he notices Lily's eyes are shining in wonderment. Lily couldn't get over how beautiful the City looked from the air. And how much fun it was to be in the sky. Lily thought that's what flying on a broom must feel like without all the wind in your face.

After that, Logan takes Lily to a parking garage so that he can leave his truck and they can walk around the City. Logan decided to take a cab to Brooklyn Botanic Garden, where he and Lily wandered around. They walked through Cranford Rose Garden, The Japanese Hill, and Pond Garden. And so many other beautiful sights.

By the time they had walked their way through the entire garden, it was time for lunch. Logan decided to take Lily to have Bar-B-Que. When Logan told Lily where he was taking her for lunch, she was intrigued.

"I've never had BBQ before."

"Well, Darlin', you're going to love this."

Logan ends up taking Lily to Hometown Bar-B-Que. They sit down at a table and are greeted by a friendly waitress who gives them their menus. Lily asks Logan to order for her since she has no idea what's good. Logan ends up ordering Lily a brisket sandwich with Smoked Pit Beans, and Backyard Potato Salad while he orders himself a sheet of beef ribs, Smoked Pit Beans, and backyard Potato Salad.

Lily watches Logan as he digs into his food and laughs, "You really like meat."

Logan smirks, "What can I say, I'm a true carnivore."

Lily enjoys her brisket sandwich and the sides. She drinks her soda while Logan drinks a beer. Once they finish lunch, they take a cab back to New York, where they go to the American Museum of Natural History. They spend hours exploring the museum. After that, they take a carriage ride through Central Park.

The last place they go is to take a walk along the water at Brooklyn Bridge Park. It is a perfect ending to a perfect day. Logan wraps his arms around Lily as they watch the sunset. But they are both distracted. Logan keeps thinking that he needs to tell Lily he's a mutant, while Lily keeps thinking she needs to tell Logan she's a witch.

Lily turns around and looks up at Logan. She reaches up and kisses him causing Logan to sigh, "There's something I have to tell you," Lily and Logan say at the same time.

They look at each other, surprised.

"You go first," They say at the same time.

Lily gathers her Gryffindor courage. She looks Logan in the eyes and takes hold of his hands.

"I have to tell you something significant, Logan, but I don't want you to freak out."

Logan raises an eyebrow, "Okay, what is it?"

"Now, you may not believe what I'm about to tell you, but I promise you that it's all true," Lily takes a deep breath, "I am a witch. A wand wave, broom riding, potions brewing honest to goodness witch. I learned that I was a witch when I was eleven years old when a professor showed up at my house with a letter of acceptance to a wizarding school in Scotland. She explained to me that I would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There I would learn how to control my magic. I just graduated from there this summer."

Logan stared at her for a moment. The story that Lily had just told him was too incredible. Were there such things as Witches and Wizards? How come no one knew about them? The more Logan thought about it, the more he believed it. He had to; Logan could smell that Lily wasn't lying. Besides if Mutants could exist, why couldn't Witches and Wizards?

By this point, Lily was starting to panic; the longer Logan stayed quiet, the more she panicked. Lily squeezes his hands, "Logan, I know this is a lot to take in, but please say something."

"I believe you, Darlin', and I have no problem with you being a Witch."

"Really?"

"Yes, but the thing is I have something to tell you too."

Lily laughs, "Don't tell me you're a Wizard."

"No, I'm a Mutant."

"What's a Mutant?"

Logan goes on to explain to Lily what exactly a Mutant is. He goes as far as to show her his bone claws to prove his point. Logan even rakes his claws across his arm to demonstrate his healing factor. Lily's eyes widen.

"Because I have this healing factor, I'm a lot older than I look,"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 138 years old. I was born in Canada in 1840."

Lily stares at him, then suddenly she hugs and kisses him, "I don't care. If you can accept me for who I am, I can accept you. I love you."

Logan smiles and hugs her back, "Of course I can, Darlin' And I love you too," Logan says then kisses the top of Lily's head, "There's just one more thing I have to tell you."

Lily snuggles into Logan's chest, "What's that, Love."

"I need to let you know that… you're my mate."

Lily looks up at Logan, "I beg your pardon?"


	9. Chapter 9 Story Time With Wolvie

"You're my mate, Lily," Logan tells her.

"I don't understand what that means."

Logan led Lily over to a park bench, they sat down, and he began to explain exactly what type of Mutant he was. That with his mutation as a Lupine feral, Logan would have a mate.

"So, is what I feel for you, my feelings, or is it coming from the bond that we share?"

"What do you think?"

Lily thought for a moment. Though Lily could feel the bond she has with Logan, that was not all she felt. She felt an overwhelming amount of love for him, and Lily knew that those emotions were definitely her own.

Before Lily can answer Logan, he continues, "I've been alive for a long time, Lily. In that time I have to admit I've had many lovers, I've even been married. But the way I felt about those women is nothing compared to how I feel about you. You are everything I didn't know I needed. I want you, Lily. I want you to be mine, but if you don't feel the same way, I'll walk away."

Lily's heart clenches at the thought of Logan walking out of her life. She could never imagine her life without Logan in it now. It was unthinkable. Lily takes Logan by the hands and kisses them.

"I would be honored to be your mate, Logan; I love you with all my heart."

Logan surges forward and kisses Lily passionately. Logan wraps his arms around her and brings her closer to his body. Logan plunges his tongue into Lily's mouth, causing Lily to moan. Logan starts kissing his way down her neck; his mouth begins to water as he gets closer to where he would bite Lily to mark her as Logan's mate.

Logan suddenly pulls away. He closes his eyes, trying to regain control of himself. Lily looks up at him, concerned, "Logan, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, Darlin' just needed a little space from you. You're very tempting."

Lily smiles, shyly, "Really, Logan?"

"Yes, Darlin', you have no idea how you affect me."

Lily scoot closer to Logan, and puts her hand on his chest, "Will you show me, Logan?"

Logan smiles down at Lily. He kisses her tenderly, "I would love to show you, Darlin' just not now. When I show you how much you mean to me, I want your first time to be special."

Lily blushes, "Okay."

Logan takes Lily by the hand, "Now how about I take you out to dinner?"

Lily suddenly gets a brilliant idea, "Why don't I introduce you to the Wizarding World instead?"

Logan raises an eyebrow, "Okay, where do you want to take me?"

"I want to take you to a pub on Liberty Lane."

"What's that?"

"It's the Wizarding shopping district here in New York."

Logan thinks about it, then shrugs, "Yeah, why not?"

"Great! Would you mind if we travel my way?"

"And what way is that?"

"Apparition. It's where we instantly travel from one point to another."

"Oh, like teleporting," Logan tells her, "I've done that before."

"You have? How?"

"Darlin', there are Mutant teleporters; it's no big deal."

"Oh, okay, then this should be easy for you. Just take my hand."

Logan takes Lily's hand; she looks around to make no one is watching then turns on her heel, disapparating. Logan suddenly feels like he's being forced through a very tight rubber tube, and suddenly it's over.

Lily looks at Logan, "Are you okay?"

"That was a lot worse than teleporting."

"You did very well, though; most people get sick."

"The Wolverine doesn't get sick."

Lily raised an eyebrow; she was starting to pick up Logan's habit, "Okay, you're going to have to explain what that means. But for now, welcome to Liberty Lane."

Logan looked around, the first thing Logan noticed was that everything had an old-world feel to it but not too old. He saw that the streets were made of cobblestone and that the lamp post looked like they ran on gas, but looking closer, he could see it was electric. The building was oddly shaped and seemed to be defying gravity.

The storefronts were odd too. Logan saw a wand shop, an apothecary, a story that sold flying brooms, at that Logan raised an eyebrow. A Quodpot store, whatever that was: a robe shop, a pet store called Magical Menagerie.

Lily took Logan by the hand and led him to a quaint little pub that reminded her of the Three Broomsticks. They made their way inside and sat down in a booth. A few seconds later, some menus appeared on the table. Logan didn't say anything; he just looked up at Lily, who smiled. Logan shrugged and started looking over the menu.

Logan ended up ordering some breaded mushrooms for starters for him and Lily to share then ordered Steak and Guinness Pie With Mash, while Lily ordered Beer Battered Cod with Chips & Peas. Lily also ordered a butterbeer for herself and a firewhiskey for Logan.

A few minutes later, the food magically appears at the table, "That's convenient," Logan says when the food appears, making Lily snort.

The couple begins eating their dinner. As Logan takes a bite of his steak and Guinness pie, he hums, "Man, I haven't had a pie this good since I was in London in WWII."

Lily nearly spits out her butterbeer, "You fought in WWII?"

"Yeah, I've fought in every major war since the Civil War," Logan tells Lily casually.

Lily stared at Logan incredulously. It was one thing to have Logan tell her that he was 138 years old; it was something entirely different to realize that her boyfriend was a part of history. Lily felt sad for Logan; it seemed that most of his life, all he had ever seen was death and destruction. As if reading her thoughts, Logan took Lily's hand.

"Don't worry about me, Darlin' I did what I had to do back then. Unfortunately, I'm good at what I do even if what I do isn't very nice. So, Victor and I fought."

Lily gave Logan a questioning look, "Who's Victor?"

Logan sighed, then went on to explain who Victor was and how they had spent the last 119 years together fighting and covering each other's back until Victor lost his mind and started going on killing sprees.

"That was something I couldn't be apart of. It was time for Victor and me to go our seperate ways."

"Oh, Logan, I'm so sorry," Lily tells him, squeezing his hand.

"Don't be, Darlin'. If things hadn't have happened the way they did, I never would have met you. Everything happens for a reason," Logan tells Lily then kisses her hands.

Lily smiles, "So, Logan, have you met any famous people in your long life?"

"Oh, sure, Darlin', ever hear of Captain America?"

"Yes."

"Well, he's only one in a long list of famous people I've met over the years."

For the rest of the evening, Logan told Lily all about the inventors and other famous people he had met. 


	10. Chapter 10 LIly's Holiday

The next few months flew by swiftly. Lily was doing exceptionally well in school; she found the classes fun and challenging. Lily was also making a lot of friends. Overall she was enjoying college life. But her highest enjoyment was spending time with Logan and getting to know him even better. The more time Lily and Logan spent together, the more their love grew until the day came when Logan finally came to a decision. Logan decided to ask Lily to marry him.

Logan had never been one to care about money, but, over his long life, he had quite a nest egg set aside for himself most of it; he had converted into gold. So, the day he decided to buy Lily her engagement ring Logan went to the bank and turned some of his gold to dollars and went to Tiffany's. He ended up picking a Novo Round engagement ring with a wedding band. It was simple but elegant, something that reflected his taste.

Logan decided he would wait and give it to Lily as a Christmas present then ask her to marry him. Christmas was only a month away, so he could wait until then to ask Lily. In the meantime, Logan decided to get a bigger apartment to accommodate them for when they did get married. Right now, Logan was living in a studio apartment in a dangerous neighborhood. He didn't care about where he was living, but it was not a place that Logan wanted Lily to live. So, Logan found an apartment close to Lily's school so he wouldn't inconvenience her.

As the holidays got closer, Lily would go Christmas shopping with her Susan and Marilyn in New York and Liberty Lane. She was looking for the perfect gift for Logan, but she wasn't sure what to get him. On one of their trips to Liberty Lane, Lily past by a clothing store and saw the perfect gift for Logan. A dragonhide biker jacket. Lily went into the store to inquire about the coat.

"Excuse me, sir, could I see that jacket in the window?"

The clerk looked at Lily and smiled, "Of course, Miss," The clerk went and got the jacket down for Lily.

"What can you tell me about this jacket?"

"This is jacket was for broom racing. It's made from Hungarian Horntail and has several charms in place. Warming and cooling charms. Cushioning charms just in case a rider falls off his broom. The jacket is also charmed to return to its owner if lost. The dragonhide makes it waterproof and resistant to tears. It will also automatically size to fit the wearer perfectly."

"How much is it?"

"You're in luck; we're having a Christmas special today. The jacket is only 75 galleons."

Lily smiled, "I'll take it."

The clerk smiled at Lily, "Excellent choice, your boyfriend will love it." He tells Lily as the clerk waves his wand and puts the jacket in a box and wraps it for Lily.

Lily blushes, "Thank you," She then takes the box, shrinks it down and puts it in her purse.

After that, Lily did a little more Christmas shopping for her friends from school and her friends that she still kept in contact with in England. Namely, Marlene McKinnon and Alice Longbottom. After buying her gifts, Lily buys some magical decorations to decorate Logan's apartment and the Christmas tree that they were going to get that afternoon. Once she's finished shopping, Lily turns on her heel and disapparates to Logan's apartment.

Logan is in the middle of getting dressed when he hears a quiet pop come from the living room. He smiles when Lily's scent drifts into his room, "I'll be out in a minute, Darlin'," Logan yells.

"Take your time, Logan," Lily tells him.

While Lily waited for Logan, she decided to decorate the apartment with the magical decorations she had bought earlier. With a wave of her wand, Lily started stringing up garland and putting up mistletoe around the apartment. She also put up some nutcracker figurines around the fireplace.

When Logan came out of his bedroom, he was surprised to see that Lily had already decorated the apartment. Then he realized that Lily must have used her magic to decorate everything. Logan walked up to Lily and kissed her.

"Very nice, Darlin', very festive. I like it."

"Do you?"

"Yeah I do, it's not something I would normally do, but for our first Christmas together, it's perfect."

"Thank you now, let's go get a tree."

Logan took Lily by the hand and led her out to his truck, "Where are we going, Logan," Lily asked.

"We're going to a place called Emmerich Tree Farm in Orange County. Where we can pick our tree and cut it down."

"That sounds like fun."

"I'm sure it will be, Darlin', I've never done this before."

It takes them an hour and eighteen minutes to get to Emmerich Tree Farm. When they arrive, Lily and Logan see a lot of couples and families wandering around looking at trees trying to pick the right one. Lily and Logan go inside the store where a friendly clerk greets them. Logan tells him they want to get a Fraser Fir tree, and the clerk directs them out to where they are. He hands Logan a saw so he can cut down the tree when they find it.

Lily and Logan wander around hand in hand, looking at the trees. They finally find a seven-foot Fraser Fir tree. Logan is about to start cutting it down when Lily stops him. She looks around to make sure there's no one around and pulls out her wand.

"Diffindo," Lily says, pointing her wand at the base of the tree, cutting it precisely.

Logan looks at her and raises an eyebrow, "Neat trick."

Lily smiles brightly, "Thank you."

Once the tree has been cut, one and Lily puts her wand away. Logan calls over one of the workers so that they can bale the tree for them and take it to Logan's truck. He would have carried it himself, but that would draw too much attention. They make a wagon back to the parking lot, where two workers load the tree into Logan's truck. After that, Logan pays for the tree then he and Lily go into the shop to drink some hot chocolate and look at some ornaments. Lily ends up buying a few ornaments, a tree stand, and a wreath for the door.

After making their purchases, Lily and Logan leave. As soon as they get far enough away from the farm, Lily, has Logan pull over. She takes out her wand and puts a stasis charm on the tree, then shrinks it down and puts it in her purse. When she's finished, they head back to New York.

When they get back to Logan's apartment, Lily unshrinks the tree, and Logan sets it up in the corner of the living room. They begin to decorate the tree with magical and non-magical ornaments. Using her wand, Lily wraps fairy lights around the tree. She's about to use her wand to put the topper on the tree when Logan stops her.

"No, Darlin', this we'll do the old fashion way."

Logan kneels and tells Lily to get on his shoulders. He lifts her so that she can put the topper on the tree. Once they're finished, Lily conjures two butterbeers; then, she sits down by the fire. Logan plugs in the lights then joins Lily so that they can admire their handy work. Lily smiles up at Logan.

"It came out beautifully, Logan."

"Yeah, it did, Darlin'."

"I can't wait until Christmas. This is going to be the best Christmas." Lily tells Logan.

"Yeah, it is, Darlin'."

A few days before Christmas, Lily went shopping with the girls to buy what she needed for Christmas dinner. Even though it was only going to be Lily and Logan for Christmas, Lily wanted Logan to have a traditional Christmas dinner. She would have invited her friends to come over, but they were all going home for the holidays.

After Lily bought everything, she took it back to Logan's apartment. Using the key that Logan had given her, she let herself in. At that moment, Lily heard a tapping at the window. She looked up and noticed that there were two owls there with gifts for her. Knowing exactly who they were from, she let the owls. Lily took the packages then gave the birds some food and water. As the owls were resting, Logan comes home. He raises an eyebrow at the sight of the two owls but shrugs. Logan was getting used to the weird way wizards delivered mail. Lily had explained to him that in Britain, the Wizarding World used owls, while in the United States, they used hawks.

Logan walked up to Lily and kissed her, "I see you got some gifts from your friends back home."

Lily smiled up at Logan, "Yes, their from my friends, Marlene and Alice. They're the only ones I've stayed in contact with since I left Hogwarts."

"Do you miss your home," Logan asked.

"No, and my home is wherever you are, Love."

Logan kissed Lily again, "Thanks, Darlin'. So, I see you went shopping today."

"Yes, I have decided to make you a traditional Christmas dinner."

"Darlin', you don't have to do that; we could always go out for Chinese that day."

"I want to, Logan, I want to make you a nice home-cooked meal. I'm sure it's been a long time since you've had something like this."

"I haven't had Christmas dinner since I was a child."

"You see, it's time to change that."

Logan hugs Lily, "Whatever makes you happy, Darlin'."

Once the owls had rested, Lily gave the birds the packages she wanted to send to Marlene and Alice and sent them on their way. She then asked Logan if he wanted to go to Liberty Lane with her to send off the rest of her gifts to her friends. He agreed.

Now that Lily was on her Christmas break, she was staying over at Logan's apartment, though she was staying in one of the extra bedrooms. So, on Christmas Eve day, when Lily woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking, she found Logan in the kitchen making breakfast for himself and Lily.

"Good morning, Love."

"Good morning, Darlin'," Logan says with a smile as he hands Lily her mug of hot chocolate.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook."

"Yeah, I don't do it often, but I do know how to cook. And I wanted to make you breakfast since you're going to made Christmas dinner tomorrow."

Lily smiles and kisses Logan, "Thank you, Logan, that's so sweet."

"You're welcome, Lils," Logan then places a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast in front of Lily. She waits for Logan to serve himself then they begin to eat their breakfast.

"After breakfast, Lily, I'd like to go to Richford and pick up the boss's kid. I got a call from Old Jarvis this morning, and he told me that the kid's alone today, his parents went out of town for the day. So I figured you and I could bring Anthony into the city and take him ice skating at Rockefeller Center."

Lily smiles and takes Logan by the hand, "That sound like a wonderful idea, Logan. I'm sure Anthony will have a lot of fun with us."

"Great, as soon as you're ready we'll head out."

They finished their breakfast; then Lily went to shower and change. She quickly showered, used a drying spell to dry her hair then got dressed. Lily used her wand to style her hair, then grabbed her coat and went to wait for Logan in the living room. A little while later, Logan came out with two pairs of ice skates in his hand.

"Alright, Darlin, I went out yesterday and bought us some ice skates, so we're all set."

Logan takes Lily by the hand, and they leave the apartment. They drive up to Richford to the Stark mansion. Lily is amazed to see how large the estate is; she had only ever seen something that large in the English countryside. Logan and Lily got out of Logan's truck and went to the door. Ringing the doorbell, they wait for Jarvis to open the door.

"Ah, Mr. Howlett, it's so good of you to come. I told Anthony that you were going to be coming by, and he's very excited to see you."

At that moment, Logan and Lily hear a shout from upstairs, "Hi, Logan!" Then Tony comes running down the stairs; he throws himself in Logan's arms.

"Hey, squirt, how you are doing."

"Good, I'm glad you're here, Logan, Jarvis told me that you're taking me out for the day, is that true?"

"Yeah, we thought we'd take you ice skating."

"Cool, who's she?" Tony asked when he sees Lily.

"This is my girlfriend, Lily Evans, squirt."

"Oh, hi, Lily, it's nice to meet you," Tony says then kisses her hand.

Lily smiles down at the little boy, "It's nice to meet you too, Anthony."

"Oh geez, please call me Tony. Nobody calls me Anthony unless I'm in trouble."

Lily and Jarvis laugh and Logan rolls his eyes, "It's the same with me, Kid, Lily only calls me James when I'm in trouble."

"Really?"

"Yes, I do," Lily says, then hugs Logan from the side.

Tony pulls on Logan's jacket. Logan kneels, and Tony whispers, "She's pretty."

"Yeah, I think so, too, kid." Lily smiles at the comment.

"Okay, kid, grab your skates and let's get going."

Jarvis hands Tony his skates, "Thanks, Jarvis, I'll see you later!"

Tony runs to Logan's truck and jumps in, "Come on, Logan, let's go!"

The adults laugh, and Logan and Lily follow Tony to the truck. They head back to New York and go straight to Rockefeller Center. Logan gets out of the truck, and Tony jumps out after him. He goes to the other side to open the door for Lily. Lily gets out and immediately starts fussing over Tony.

"Tony, it's cold out here you need a hat and a scarf, here I have some in my bag."

Lily pulls out her Gryffindor scarf and beanie and puts it on, Tony. He looks at the scarf, "I like these colors."

"Thank you; it's from my house from the boarding school I went to in Scotland," Lily tells Tony as she leads him over to a bench to help Tony put on his skates.

"Really? I go to boarding school too."

"I know, Logan told me, do you like boarding school?"

"It's okay, did you like your boarding school?"

"Yes I did, I had a great deal of fun there and learned a lot," Lily tells Tony as she puts on her skates and leads him out onto the ice.

"Will you tell me about your school," Tony asked.

"Well, let's see. There were four houses at school; they were called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

"How are you sorted into the houses," Tony asked as they skated.

Lily thought for a moment, "The student takes a sort of test, and the decision is made on several traits you have of a certain house."

"What are the traits?"

"Well, Gryffindor values bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry. Its emblematic animal is the lion, and its colours are scarlet and gold. Hufflepuff values hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty, and fair play. Its emblematic animal is the badger, and Yellow and Black are its colors. Ravenclaw values intelligence, knowledge, and wit. Its emblematic animal is the eagle, and its colors are blue and bronze. And Slytherin house values ambition, cunning and resourcefulness and was founded by Salazar Slytherin. Its emblematic animal is the serpent, and its colors are emerald green and silver."

"Which house do you think I would be in?"

"Well, Logan tells me you're a genius, so I think you would have been in Ravenclaw."

Tony smiles, "I think I would have been a Gryffindor. I think I'm pretty brave. And I like the red and gold colors."

Lily spins Tony around on the ice, "I think you would have made a great Gryffindor, Tony."

Tony laughs, "Yeah, me too."

While this is all going on, Logan is slowly skating behind them. He admires how Lily is interacting with Tony and can't help but think that she would make a great mother. After a while, the duo tire and head back to Logan then go to one of the vendors that are selling hot chocolate. Logan buys them hot chocolate then they go sit down on a nearby bench. Tony sits in between Lily and Logan, sipping his hot chocolate and swings his feet.

Lily looks down at Tony and puts her arm around his shoulders, "Are you having fun, Tony?"

"Yeah, this is great! Dad never has time to do this with me. What are we going to do after this?"

"How about we have lunch, then take in a movie. After that, we'll head back to Richford and go see the Christmas lights."

"That's a great idea, Logan, but can we skate a while longer?"

"Sure, kid, whatever you want."

Tony laughs, he takes Lily by the hand and starts pulling her towards the ice, "Come on, Lily, let's go."

"Alright, Tony, let's go."

Lily, Logan, and Tony skate for another hour then head to Mcdonald's for lunch. It was a treat for Tony since he rarely got to eat junk food. After they ate they go to the theatre to watch Revenge of the Pink Panther. By the time the movie was over, Tony was falling asleep. Logan carried Tony to his truck, he put Tony in between him and Lily then left for Richford. When they get to Richford, Lily wakes up Tony when they arrive at the main street in Richford.

Logan parks his truck, then the trio gets out and walk down the main street, looking at all the Christmas lights. Tony would run ahead and run back to Lily and Logan, who were walking at a leisurely pace holding hands. They would ooh and ahh at all the lights and decorations. At one point, Logan bought them all hot apple cider to chase away the chill in the air.

Once they finished their tour, the trio took a hayride back up to the main street and left. When they got to Stark mansion, Tony was asleep again. Logan carried Tony inside and took him up to his bedroom. He put the kid in bed, took off his shoe, and covered him up. At that point, Tony woke up.

"Logan, thanks for a great Christmas."

"You're welcome, kid, sorry I didn't get you anything."

"Are you kidding, this is the best present you could ever give me," Tony said with a smile, "Tell Lily I had a nice time with her and thanks for the hat and scarf. You know, Logan, I like her. You should marry her."

"I like her, too, and I think I will marry her, kid."

"Good, goodnight, Logan."

"Goodnight, kid, and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Logan."

With that, Tony closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Logan made his way downstairs, where Jarvis thanked him for taking Tony out, "No problem, Jarvis. If his parents aren't here tomorrow night, let me know, and you and Tony can have Christmas dinner with Lily and me,"

"We wouldn't want to impose."

"It's not an imposition, Jarvis, Logan, and I would be happy to have you and Tony over," Lily tells him then takes Logan by the hand.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Stark will be here tomorrow night. But just in case what time would you like us there?"

"Around six would be fine. Just give us a call to let us know you're coming," Lily says, then gives Jarvis Logan's phone number and address.

"Thank you, Miss. Evans, Mr. Howlett."

"You're welcome, Jarvis."

With that, Logan and Lily left and went back to New York.  



	11. Chapter 11 A Winter Wedding

The next morning Logan woke up to the smell of fresh brewed coffee and gingerbread. Logan could hear Christmas music playing faintly in the living room. He got up, got dressed, and went to the kitchen. Logan walked into the kitchen then stopped short. In the kitchen, he saw the pots and pans flying around as they prepared Christmas dinner. The only thing that Lily was doing was preparing the turkey to put in the oven.

Logan came up behind Lily and wrapped his arms around her, "Merry Christmas, Darlin'."

Lily smiled and turned around in Logan's arms, "Happy Christmas, Logan," Then she gave him a sweet kiss.

Logan lets go of Lily then gets a coffee mug out of the cabinet, he pours himself some coffee and sits down at the island to watch Lily cook. Lily places a plate of gingerbread men in front of Logan.

"Thank you, Darlin'. I didn't know you knew how to make gingerbread men."

"I didn't, Marilyn gave me the recipe. I hope they're good."

Logan takes a bite, "They're great, thank you."

Lily smiles, "Anything for you, Love."

Logan pulls Lily into his lap, he nuzzles her neck while she takes a drink of his coffee, "So do you need any help with dinner?" Logan asks.

"No, everything is under control," Lily waves her wand, the oven door opens, and the turkey floats into the oven. "As you can see."

"Yeah, that's pretty good, Lils."

"Thank you. Now, let's open our presents."

Lily jumps off Logan's lap. She takes his hand and leads him into the living room. Lily skips to the Christmas tree and grabs a large box; she hands it to Logan, who looks at her confused.

"What's this?"

"Your Christmas present, silly."

Logan raises an eyebrow at Lily then goes to sit on the sofa. He puts the box on his lap and opens it. Logan's mouth falls open at the sight of the beautiful biker jacket, he runs his hand along with the soft leather and realizes that it's not cowhide.

"What's this made of?"

"Dragonskin from a Hungarian Horntail."

"Dragonskin, dragons exist?"

"Yes, here I'll show you."

Lily summoned her book Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them and showed Logan a picture of the Hungarian Horntail. He read the description; he looked up at Lily, "How the hell do they get the skin from a dragon like that?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

Logan grunted, then pulled Lily into his lap, "Thank you, I love it," He tells her then kisses Lily.

"You're welcome, love."

"Now, for your present."

"You didn't have to get me anything, Logan."

"I know, but I wanted to. The only thing is you have to find it," Logan says with a smirk.

Lily rolls her eyes and takes out her wand, "Accio my gift from Logan."

Lily watches as a small box comes off the tree and flies into her hand. She unwraps the box and sees that its a jewelry box. Lily's eyes widen, and she starts to hyperventilate. Logan takes the box from Lily and gets down on one knee.

"Lily, Darlin', I love you with all my heart. You're my mate and the love of my life, and I would be honored if you would become my wife," Logan said, then opened the box, presenting Lily with a diamond ring.

Lily gasped, her eyes begin to fill with tears, then she lunged at Logan, knocking him on his butt. She hugged him fiercely and started crying. Logan laughed and started rubbing her back.

"Is that a yes, Darlin'?"

"Yes, yes, Logan, I would love to be your wife," Lily tells him then wipes her eyes.

Logan stood up and brought Lily into his arms. He put the ring on her finger, then kissed Lily passionately and twirled her around, "Thank you, Darlin', for making me the happiest man on earth. So, when do you want to get married?"

"As soon as possible, Logan."

"Good, because I made arrangments for us to get married on New Year's Day," Logan tells Lily with a smirk.

"My, my weren't you sure of yourself."

Logan grins, "Yes, I was, Darlin', do you think you can be ready in time?"

"With a little bit of magic, of course, I can, love. Would you mind if I invite my friends?"

"You can invite whoever and have whatever you want, Lily, as long as you're happy."

"Thank you, Logan, I'd like to have a magical wedding," Lily tells Logan.

"That's fine with me, Darlin'."

"Then tomorrow we'll go to MACUSA to get our marriage license and get to get someone to officiate the wedding. Do you have anyone you'd like to invite?"

"No one comes to mind," Logan tells his financée.

"Alright then, I'll floo call my friends back home and see if they can come to our wedding,"

Just as Lily was about to make her call, Logan's phone rings, she answers the phone and is surprised to hear Jarvis' voice on the other end.

"Jarvis, Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, Miss. Evans," There was a long pause, "Miss. Evans, Anthony's parents, are going to a Christmas party this evening, and I was wondering if your offer still stands?"

"Of course, Jarvis, you and Tony are more than welcomed to have Christmas dinner with Logan and me."

"Thank you, Miss Evans, then we shall see you at 6:00. I'll bring the Christmas pudding."

"That would be lovely, Jarvis, but why don't you and Tony come around 4:00 instead?"

"Alright, Miss Evans, we will be there at 4:00."

"Good, and Jarvis, please call me Lily."

"Thank you, Lily."

"You're welcome, Jarvis."

Lily hung up the phone and looked at Logan, "Boss skipped out on the kid again didn't he?"

"Yes, they did. So, Jarvis and Tony will be coming over."

"That's fine with me, Darlin'."

"Good, fire call Alice and Marlene to see if they can come to our wedding, then I'll check on dinner."

Logan nodded then went into the kitchen to get some more coffee and gingerbread men. When he came back into the living room, Logan saw Lily sticking her head in a green flame in the fireplace. Logan shrugged and sat down in front of the TV to watch whatever Christmas program that was on. After a while, Lily pulled her head out of the flames and smiled at Logan.

"So, what happened?"

"Marlene, Alice, and Frank are coming to our wedding. I also need to inform Marilyn, Susan, Christopher, Ernesto, and Aaron about our wedding as well. We can do that tomorrow after we go to MACUSA. Oh and then I have to buy a wedding dress and my bridesmaid's dresses. There so many things we need to do."

Logan chuckled, "One thing at a time, Darlin', the most important thing is the license, the official, and your dress. Everything else doesn't matter."

"You're right; the first thing we need to do is make this the greatest Christmas dinner that Tony has ever had. So let me check on how things are going."

Lily kissed Logan then went into the kitchen to check on dinner. Lily walked into the kitchen; she could see that everything was right on track. Everything was magically being cleaned peeled and cooked, just like Lily wanted. She checked over a few things then left the kitchen. Lily then went into the kitchen and sat down with Logan to watch TV.

While they were watching TV, Lily suddenly got an idea. She thought that she would transfigure a football for Tony out of an ornament so that he and Logan could play for a while. Logan thought that was a good idea, provided it didn't snow. So, Lily gets up, takes an ornament off the tree, and transfigures it into a football for Tony.

At 4:00 on the dot, Tony and Jarvis arrive. Lily opens the door and sees Tony, where the Gryffindor hat and scarf that she gave him the day before. Tony smiles up at Lily and hugs her.

"Hi, Lily, thanks for inviting us over."

Lily hugs Tony back, "Hello, Tony, you're welcome. Thank you for accepting."

Lily looks up at Jarvis, "Hello, Jarvis, how are you?"

"Hello, Lily, I'm fine, especially now that Anthony will not be spending Christmas with just me. Thank you again."

"You are more than welcome, Jarvis. Please come in."

Lily steps aside so that Jarvis and Tony can come in. Jarvis gives Lily the Christmas pudding then takes off his coat. She takes their coats and hangs them up in the closet. Lily then leads them into the living room where Logan is. He stands up and is rushed by an eight-year-old boy.

"Hi, Logan, thanks for inviting us to Christmas dinner."

"No problem, kid, we're happy to have you," Logan shakes Jarvis' hand, "Good to see you again, Jarvis."

"Good to see you, too, Mr. Howlett."

"Call me Logan, Jarvis; you don't need to be so formal."

"Alright, Logan," Jarvis says with a smile, "Well, I think I'll go give Lily a hand in the kitchen. Excuse me, gentlemen."

After Jarvis left for the kitchen, Logan turned to Tony, "Hey, kid, Lily, and I got you a couple of gifts."

"Really, Logan, what did you get me?"

"Nothing big," Logan said then went over to the tree to grab the two presents for Tony. Lily had wrapped the football, it was apparent what it was, but she thought that Tony would enjoy ripping the paper off. When Logan gave him the football, Tony rolled his eyes.

"Gee, I wonder what this is?" But he was still excited to tear the paper off, "Thanks, Logan."

"You're welcome, kid. We could toss it around for a bit before dinner."

"That would be awesome, Logan. What's the other present?"

"Open it."

Tony tore the wrapping off, and inside was a pair of Gryffindor gloves and a matching tie. Lily also transfigured a watch for Tony that had the Gryffindor Lion on it. Tony smiled brightly; he ripped off the watch he was wearing and put on his new watch.

Tony hugged Logan one more time, "Thank you, Logan."

"Now, that present is specifically from Lily, so; you may want to go thank her."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Tony takes off running towards the kitchen; He slides into the kitchen just as Lily is putting the Christmas pudding in the refrigerator. The minute she closes the refrigerator door, Tony lunges for her, "Thank you, Lily, I love my Christmas presents, especially the watch."

"Did you read the inscription?"

Tony blinked owlishly, "No, I didn't even notice there was one."

Taking off the watch, he turned it over and read the inscription, To My Little Lion, Happy Christmas.

Tony teared up when he read the inscription; he looked up at Lily with tears in his eyes and hugged Lily again, "Thank you so much, Lily."

Lily wiped away his tears with her thumb, "You're welcome, Tony. Now, why don't you go play with Logan until dinner is ready."

Tony smiles at Lily, "Okay, Lily. Hey, Logan come on let's go play!" Tony yells as he runs back into the living room.

Logan grabs his new jacket and put it own, "Woah, a nice jacket, Logan," Tony tells him.

"Thanks, kid, it's a Christmas present from Lils."

"Isn't she great, Logan?"

"Yeah, she is," Logan says, then goes to the drawer, grabs a couple of cigars, and puts them in his inside pocket. He pops the third one in his mouth and ushers Tony out the door.

"Come on, kid, let's go play," Logan said as Tony put on his Gryffindor hat gloves and scarf on then ran off ahead of Logan.

Jarvis watched from the window as Logan and Tony started tossing around the football in the middle of the empty streets. He smiled at the sight of Tony running down the road with the football trying to run past Logan to score a goal. Logan would grab Tony, pick him up and tickle him. He turned away from the window and continued to help Lily with dinner.

It had started snowing by the time Logan and Tony came inside. They were greeted at the door by Lily with two mugs of hot chocolate, "Dinner is almost ready. Why don't the two of you wash up."

"Okay, Darlin'," Logan said and ushered Tony towards the bathroom.

Logan helped Tony get undressed. He put Tony's wet things in the dryer, then took Tony to the bathroom to wash his hands. When they came out, they went to the dining room where Lily and Jarvis had already brought out the turkey and all the sides.

They had turkey, Roast Potatoes, Stuffing, Pigs in Blankets, which are small sausages that are wrapped in bacon, and often surround the turkey when it is served. Yorkshire Pudding, Gravy, Cranberry Sauce, Brussel Sprouts, Christmas Pudding, and Mince Pies.

They all sat down at the dinner table with Logan at the head and Lily at his right. He carved the turkey, then plated the turkey for each one. Logan would hand the plate to Lily; then, she would load it up with the sides and hand it to Jarvis, who gave it to Tony. Once everyone was served, they began eating. The conversation flowed smoothly between the quartet that was seated at the table. Tony made them laugh with the stories of the pranks he pulled at school, while Jarvis tried to admonish him with little success.

After dinner, Lily brought out the Christmas pudding and the Mince Pies. Logan got several Mince Pies and some Christmas pudding while Tony got a little of each. When their meal Logan and Tony went into the living room to watch It's a Wonderful Life while Lily and Jarvis cleaned up.

When they finished, Lily brought Logan a glass of eggnog with rum in it while Jarvis brought a nonalcoholic one for Tony. They all sat around and watched the movie. After a while, Tony fell asleep, at that was their cue to leave. Lily helped Logan bundle, Tony, up, and he carried Tony out to the car. Logan put Tony in the back seat with Jarvis, and the driver drove them back home.

Lily and Logan went back up to the apartment. They went to the living room and sat by the fire. Enjoying each other's presence and listening to Nat King Cole sing Christmas songs on the radio.

Logan kissed Lily's head as she snuggled in his arms, "Merry Christmas, Darlin'."

"Happy Christmas, Love."

The next day the couple went to the Woolworth Building to get their marriage license. Lily and Logan walked towards the Magical Office of Vital Statistics, where they issue the marriage licenses. An older lady with her hair in a bun greeted them, "Good morning, how may I help you?"

"Yes, my fianacé, and I would like to get a marriage license."

The lady smiled at Lily and Logan, "Congratulations. Are you both magical?"

"I am, but Logan is a No-Maj; is that a problem?"

"Not at all. The only thing we require from both of you is a drop of blood. When were you planning on getting married?"

"New Year's Day," Logan tells her.

The lady smiles, "Very romantic. will you be having a magical or a No-Maj wedding?"

"A magical one, if possible," Lily said.

"No problem. Do you need someone to officiate?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright then, I'll appoint someone to officiate your wedding. Just give me the place and the time."

"We don't have it yet, but we should have a location and time by tomorrow."

"That's fine, send us your patronus when you have the venue and time. Now, if I could get a drop of blood from each of you on this parchment paper."

The clerk handed a knife to Lily, who then proceeded to prick her finger. A drop of blood fell on the parchment paper, and it automatically filled out her information, including name, date of birth, and place of birth. Lily then handed the knife to Logan, who did the same thing and let a drop of blood fall on the parchment paper. The clerk read the parchment then looked up at Logan with a puzzled look.

"If you're wondering about the date of birth, don't, I'm and Mutant."

The clerk's eyes widened then she nods. Reaching into her file cabinet, she takes out another form, "That being the case, Mr. Howlett, your fianée is entitled to full citizenship to the United States because of your status."

"What do you mean?"

"MACUSA protects mutants, Mr. Howlett, and their spouses. Because of that fact, Miss. Evans will automatically become a US citizen."

"But, I'm Canadian," Logan tells the clerk.

"Then, we'll offer you dual citizenship, Mr. Howlett seeing from your records that you have spent most of your time on United States soil."

Logan raised an eyebrow; they got all that information off one drop of his blood? He shrugged, "That's fine."

"Alright, then I'll get the paperwork done," The clerk waved her wand and filled out the forms. She had Lily and Logan give one more drop of blood on the new parchments then gave them each a copy.

"Congratulations, both of you are now United States citizens in that Magical and Mundane world. And here is your marriage license," Then she handed Lily their marriage license.

Lily and Logan thanked the clerk, but just as they were walking out of her office, the clerk suggested that the couple go to Liberty Lane and talk to a wedding planner there to help them find a suitable venue for their wedding. Lily thanked the clerk, took Logan by the hand, and disapparated to Liberty Lane.

When they arrived, Logan took a deep breath and cleared his throat, "Are you alright," Lily asked.

"Never better, Darlin. So, where do we go from here?"

"Let's head over to the wedding planner's office, and then we'll have lunch at the pub."

Lily took out her wand and cast a point me charm. Once she had the directions, Lily and Tony head off towards the Wedding Planner's office. They go inside and are greeted by a plump woman with long black hair and grey eyes. If Lily didn't know better, she'd say that this lady was related to Sirius Black.

"Good morning, I'm Lisa Simmons; how can I help you today?"

"Good morning Ms. Simmons, I'm Lily Evans, and this is my fiancé Logan Howlett. We were wondering if you can help us plan a small wedding ceremony. The only thing is that we would like to be married on January 1st."

Lisa laughs, "Oh, dear, that's not a problem. Did you have a venue in mind?"

"No, we didn't, but whatever Lily wants is fine with me," Logan tells her. Lisa smiles at Logan.

"Well, since this is a winter wedding, I have several venues in mind. Let's go into my office, and we can discuss it."

The couple follows Lisa into her office and sits down. Lisa waves her wand, and several books fly off the shelf and land on her desk. She flicks her wand and the pages open to scenes for a winter wedding.

"Now, these are some of the ways we can decorate the hall for your wedding. I know you said it's going to be a small wedding, but there's no reason it can't be elegant."

Lily and Logan look over some of the halls and see how detailed it is. Logan looks up at Lisa, "Will you have enough time to do all this?"

Lisa smiles at him, "You must be a No-Maj, Mr. Howlett. Of course, we have time; we have magic on our side. All you need to do is tell me what you want, and I'll take care of the rest."

"That being the case, Lisa, spare no expense," Logan tells her.

Lisa nods then begin to show them all the options they have. Once they picked out the style and venue, Lisa spends her patronus to the clerk's office to let her know where the official need to go on New Year's Day. After that, Lisa and Lily start talking about wedding dresses.

"I can take you to the bridal store, Lily, and we can pick out your wedding and bridesmaids' dresses."

"That's fine, Lisa. Logan, do you want to come along?"

"No, Darlin', I think you should do this with your friends if they can join you. What I would like is for you to take me home. I need to see the boss."

"Alright, Logan, Lisa, I'll be right back."

Lily takes Logan by the hand and disapparates to Logan's apartment. When Lily leaves, Logan goes outside, gets in his truck, and drives up to Howard Stark's mansion. He arrives an hour later to the estate and knocks on the door, Jarvis answers.

"Logan, I wasn't expecting to see you soon. What brings you by?" Jarvis says as he invites Logan into the house.

"I need to talk to the boss about taking some time off. Lily and I are getting married."

"Congratulations, Logan, when is the big day?"

"On New Year's Day. So I need that day off and maybe a few extra days."

"Well, Mr. Stark is in the study right now. Let me inform him you're here."

Jarvis goes into the study to inform Howard while Logan waits in the living room. A few minutes later, Howard and Maria Stark come out of the study. Maria greets Logan warmly, "Hello, Logan, I'm so glad you're here I wanted to thank you for having Anthony and Jarvis over for Christmas Dinner last night. Tony couldn't stop talking about it this morning."

Howard gave Maria a confused look, "He did? I didn't know about that."

"Oh, Howard, you gave Jarvis to take Anthony to Logan's house yesterday before we left, remember?" Maria said.

"Oh, that's right. Is that what Tony was talking about this morning?" Howard asked.

Logan ignores Howard, "It was a pleasure to have them over, Ma'am. My fiancée and I enjoyed having them. That's why I'm here. I wanted to ask you, Boss, for New Year's Day off, Lily, and I have decided to get married that day."

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!" Tony yells from the top of the stairs. He then comes running downstairs into the living room.

"Anthony, don't shout and don't run in the house," Maria tells him.

"Sorry, Mom. You're getting married, Logan, can I come?"

"Anthony, I'm sure Mr. Logan only has his family and friends going to his wedding. I'm sorry about that, Logan."

"It's alright, Mrs. Stark, I don't have any family and Lily only invited a few friends. Kid, if you want to come and you're folks says it's okay, that's fine with me."

Tony looks at his mother. Maria looks at Howard, who shrugs, "Alright, Anthony, you can go. But Jarvis has to go with you."

"Alright! I'm going to tell Jarvis. HEY JARVIS, WE'RE GOING TO A WEDDING!" Tony yells and runs out of the room.

Maria rolls her eyes and turns to Logan, "Of course you can have New Year's Day off. Right, Howard?"

Howard looks up from his paper, "Yes, of course, as a matter of fact, Logan, you can have two weeks paid vacation off. And feel free to use our jet to go anywhere you and your bride want. Call it a Christmas/Wedding present from Maria and me."

"Thanks, Boss, I appreciate that."

"You're welcome, Logan, you deserve it. You've been a loyal employee for a while now and have always been there for Anthony. Don't think I haven't noticed," Maria tells him as she leads Logan out of the living room, "Anthony talks about you all the time, you know?"

"He's a great kid, Ma'am."

"Yes, he is. Thank you for being there for Tony, Logan. I want to add something else to Howard's gift. I want to add the use of our cabin in Aspen for you and your bride if you'd like to use it. I know how much you like the outdoors."

"Thank you, Mrs. Stark, I'm sure Lily would love to go to Colorado for our honeymoon. She hasn't seen a whole lot of the country since she's been here."

"Oh, where is she from, Logan?"

"England, Ma'am. She's here for school."

Maria nods.

"Well, I guess I should be getting back. Got a wedding to plan," Logan says with a smile.

"Alright, Logan, I'll make sure that Anthony and Jarvis arrive on time to your wedding on New Year's. Please give Jarvis the time before you leave."

Logan nods and heads for the kitchen. He finds Jarvis there prepare lunch for the Stark family, "Jarvis, I'm assuming the kid told you you're invited to my wedding?"

"Yes, Logan, he was quite excited. And you don't have to worry about the magical aspects of your wedding. I'll alter Tony's memory afterward."

Logan stares at Jarvis, "You're a wizard?"

Jarvis nods, "I'm like Lily a Muggleborn, I fought against Gellert Grindelwald in WWII."

"Does Lily know?"

"Oh, yes, we had a nice conversation while you and Tony were playing outside yesterday."

"No, shit? What made you decide to become a butler?"

"I too became disillusioned with the British Wizarding World. But since I had no other education, this is all the work I could find. I don't regret it all. Especially since Anthony was born."

Logan smiles, "That's good to hear, Jarvis, you're good for the kid."

"So are you, Logan. Do you know when and where your wedding will be."

"Not yet, Lily is working that out right now."

"Well, have her send me a Patronus with the time and location, and we'll be there."

"Alright, Jarvis, see you then."

"See you then, Logan, and congratulations again."

"Thanks, Jarvis." With that, Logan headed for the door.

Back in Liberty Lane, Lily had floo'd her friends to come to the bridal shop so that they could help her pick out her wedding dress and bridesmaids dresses. Alice, Marlene, Marilyn, and Susan all showed up. Lily introduced her new friends to her old friends, and the girls started talking animatedly about Lily's wedding dress.

It took several hours, but Lily chose a beautiful white long-sleeved mermaid wedding dress with white fur trim. And for the girls, she picked silver gowns with white fur wraps. And for Logan, Lily chose a nice silver suit. Lily didn't bother to pick a tie; she knew Logan wouldn't wear it anyway. Lily had taken Logan's measurements before she left the apartment, so she gave them to the tailor. The tailor told Lily that the suit and the dresses would be ready in a few hours. While they waited for the dresses, Lily and the girls went to the jewelry store to help Lily pick out Logan's wedding band. Lily decided on a simple platinum wedding band. She explained that Logan had simple tastes and wouldn't want anything flashy. But Lily had protection runes added to the ring along with a tracking spell. After that, they had lunch at a nearby restaurant, and Lily told Marlene and Alice a little bit about Logan.

"I can't wait to meet your fiancé, Lily; he sounds like an interesting Muggle," Alice said.

Lily smiled, "Yes, he is. I think you two will love him."

"I'm sure we will, Lily, especially since he makes you so happy," Marlene tells her closest friend.

Once everything was ready, Lily and the girls went back to the bridal shop to pick up the dresses and the suit. Lily gave the bridesmaids dresses to her friends and gave them the time and location of the ceremony. Alice and Marlene said that they would arrange to take a portkey directly to the place and would be there in time to help Lily get ready.

When Lily got back to the apartment, Logan was already there. She kissed him and told him that everything was already arranged, "I even got a suit for you," Lily tells Logan.

Logan raises an eyebrow. Lily giggled, "Don't worry, Logan, it's not what you think. I promise you you'll love it."

"Alright, Darlin', I'll take your word for it. So, the boss gave me two weeks' paid vacation and the use of his cabin in Aspen. So I have our honeymoon squared away."

"Aspen, where's that?"

"It's in Colorado, Darlin'. You'll love it. Mountains, trees, fresh air. And if you want, we can go skiing."

"Sounds like fun."

"There's one more thing, Tony and Jarvis are coming to our wedding. The kid heard me talking to the Bosse's wife about it and asked if he could go. I couldn't say no."

"That's fine, Logan, we'll alter Tony's memory, so he doesn't remember the magical aspects of the wedding."

"That's what Jarvis said. Why didn't you tell me he's a wizard?"

"Honestly, I forgot, I'm sorry."

"That's fine; he did tell me that when we had everything figured out for you to send him that ghost thing to let Jarvis know when and where to go."

Lily laughed, "It's called a Patronus, Logan."

"Yeah, that thing."

"Alright, I'll send it to him now. Expecto Patronum."

Lily waved her wand, and a silver wolf appeared. It gave a long howl then came and sat in front of Lily. Lily cocked her head to the side, "That's funny, my Patronus changed, it used to be a rabbit," Lily smiled and Looked at Logan, "It changed to a wolf because of you, Logan."

"Me, why me?"

"Because we're mates. It's a reflection of who I am, and now I'm a predator instead of prey," Lily explains. She stared at her Patronus for a minute, "What do they call you, Logan?"

"Wolverine, why?"

"Then, that's what I'll call him, Wolverine," She said, then tells her Wolverine to give Edwin Jarvis a message. She says to her Patronus the time and location of the wedding. The wolf nods and disappears through the wall. A few minutes later, Jarvis' owl Patronus comes through the wall, informing them that he and Tony will be there.

On New Year's Eve, Lily went out with her friends to Times Square, and from there, they were going to go back to the dorms so that Lily could pack her things and stay away from Logan until the ceremony. She left Logan's suit for him on the bed for the next day. Since Lily was going out, Logan decided to go to a bar and have a few drinks then head home.

The next day, Logan went out, had breakfast at his favorite diner, then headed back home. He didn't have anything to do until later on that day, so Logan decided to clean the apartment. When Logan finished that, he polished his black boots until they shined. Looking up at the clock, he noticed the time. Logan got up, went to the bathroom to take a shower. After he finished his shower, Logan opened the garment bag and took out the suit.

Logan smirked when he saw the suit, "She has exquisite taste."

Logan quickly got dressed, put on his black boots then left the apartment. He drove down to the venue where the ceremony was going to be held. Walking into the place, Logan stopped short; he gazed around in awe at the sight of the hall. The wedding hall looked like a winter wonderland in blue. The blue trees hung over the aisle, creating an archway while the ceiling was enchanted to look like the New York Skyline. At the end of the corridor was a brightly light alter, and there stood the official in black robes.

Logan made his way up the aisle towards the official. The official smiled when he saw local. He walked over to Logan and offered his hand, "Good evening Mr. Howlett; I'm Stephen Eckhart; I'll be officiating your wedding today."

Logan shook the man's hand, "Nice to meet you, sir."

Mr. Eckhart put his hand on Logan's shoulder, "Nervous, son?"

"A little."

"Don't be when your bride comes down that aisle. All you'll see is her."

"Thanks."

"I do have to ask you, Mr. Howlett, since you are a Mutant, would you like the ceremony to be done the Magical way or the No-Maj way?"

"How do you do it, the Magical way?"

"I bind your hands together, say a hand-binding prayer. You repeat the vows I give you. The No-Maj way is pretty standard."

"No, let's do it the Magical way. I think it will make Lily happier."

Mr. Eckhart smiled, "If that's what you want, Mr. Howlett."

While Logan was talking to the official, Jarvis and Tony showed up. Tony looked around, amazed by what he saw, "Whoa, this is so cool!" Tony said.

Logan smiled and excused himself to talk with Jarvis and Tony. He walked down to where they were and shook Jarvis and Tony's hand, "Glad you two could make it," Logan said.

Tony grinned, "Are you kidding, Logan, I wouldn't have missed your wedding for the world," Tony tells him.

Logan lays a hand on Tony's shoulder, "Thanks, kid."

"Especially a magical wedding. Jarvis told me everything. Don't worry, he also told me he'd have to alter my mind, so I don't remember the magic stuff."

Mr. Eckhart heard this and walked over, "That won't be necessary, Mr. Howlett. Is this little boy family?"

"He practically family, yeah."

"Oh, in that case, if you can swear you won't tell anyone about what you're going to see, I can cast a spell that will help you never mention it, and you'll keep your memories."

"That would be great!" Tony said, then he frowned, "Will it hurt?"

"Not at all, young man, take my hand."

Tony took Mr. Eckhart's hand. Mr. Eckhart took out his wand, "Do you, Anthony Stark, swear that you will never reveal the magic you are about to see at this wedding to anyone else ever?"

"I swear," Tony said.

Mr. Eckhart waved his wand; there was a glow between Tony and Stephen, and that was it, "Okay, you're all set. you can keep your memories, but you can never talk about it to anyone who isn't magical."

Tony looked at Mr. Eckhart with excitement shining in his eyes, "Alright, I can't wait!"

"Alright, now that that's settled, kid, I want you to be my best man," Logan tells Tony.

"Really?"

"Yep, but don't lose the ring."

"I won't, Logan, I promise, "

Soon after, the guests started apparating in. Tony looked around, amazed, "I love magic."

Meanwhile, in the back, Marlene, Alice, and Frank had arrived by portkey, and Susan and Marilyn apparated in as well. Frank greeted Lily and congratulated her, then Alice told him to wait outside so that he could walk Lily up the aisle. Once Frank left, the girls got busy helping Lily get ready.

They helped Lily do her hair, and makeup then helped her get into her wedding dress. Afterward, the girls changed into their bridesmaid's dresses and helped each other do their hair and makeup. Once they were ready, Afterwards, Alice went out into the hall and called Frank. He came inside and stopped short.

"You look stunning, Lily."

"Thank you, Frank, and thank you for walking me down the aisle."

"It's an honor to walk you down the aisle, Lily. Are you ready?"

Lily took a deep breath, "Yes."

Frank sent his patronus to Mr. Eckhart, letting them know they were ready. Tony's eyes widen when he saw the ghost horse come up to the official. Once, Mr. Eckhart got the message, Mr. Eckhart waved his wand, and the music started. Everyone took their seats and watched the bridesmaids make their way up the aisle.

A few seconds later, Logan saw Lily being escorted by who he assumed was Frank Longbottom. Mr. Eckhart was right; the only thing that Logan could see was Lily walking towards him with a massive smile on her face; everything else faded away. Lily's smile only grew when she saw Tony standing next to Logan as his best man in a matching suit.

As Lily walked closer to Logan, her vision started to blur. Tears of joy began to fill her eyes. Lily blinked a few times to clear her vision. When they got to the alter, Frank put Lily's hand in Logan's.

"Who gives this woman away?"

"I do."

"And do you accept this woman?"

"With all my heart, yes."

The official then wraps a silk gold cloth around Lily and Logan's hands and begins the blessing.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East.  
Communication of the heart, mind, and body Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun.  
The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences."

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South.  
Warmth of hearth and home The heat of the heart's passion The light created by both to illuminate the darkest of times."

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West.  
The deep commitments of the lake The swift excitement of the river The refreshing cleansing of the rain The all-encompassing passion of the sea."

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North Firm foundation on which to build Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives A stable home to which you may always return."

"So mote it be."

"So mote it be." Everyone repeated, including Logan and Tony.

"Now, face each other and repeat your vow I am about to give you."

"Ye are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone.  
I give ye my Body that we Two might be One.  
I give ye my Spirit, 'til our Life shall be Done."

"Ye are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone.  
I give ye my Body that we Two might be One.  
I give ye my Spirit, 'til our Life shall be Done."

Lily and Logan repeated the vows. Then Lily took Logan's wedding band from Alice while Logan did the same from Tony. Logan slipped the ring on Lily's finger then Lily did the same to Logan.

Mr. Eckhart smiled, "In the name of Mother Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Still holding on to Lily's hand, Logan leaned, own, and kissed Lily. And when they kissed, A bright light engulfed the couple making their marriage legal and binding them to each other. Once Lily and Logan parted, Lily and Logan faced the small audience, "May I present, Mr. and Mrs. Howlett."

The audience clapped and cheered.  



	12. Reception and Wedding Night

When the ceremony was over, Lily and Logan were congratulated by those in attendance. At this time, Logan met Lily's friends from England. Marlene, Alice, and Frank ended up liking Logan a lot. He seemed to be a good match for Lily, and it was evident that he loved her very much. Logan introduced Lily's friends to Jarvis and Tony.

After the introductions and the congratulations, they all headed into the small reception hall off to the side for dinner and dancing. They ate and drank champagne; Tony drank sparkling cider, of course, then some of Lily's friends gave speeches. Even Tony got up and gave a speech about how happy he was that Logan and Lily got married and how cool magic was, causing the adults to laugh.

After that, Logan and Lily had their first dance and husband and wife. Logan led Lily out onto the dancefloor, and the song Always and Forever started to play. Lily laid her head on Logan's chest as they danced. He kissed the top of Lily's head, while her friends, Jarvis, and Tony looked on.

Lily looked up at Logan and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too, Darlin'," Logan said, then leaned down and kissed Lily. Everyone cheered.

When the song ended, everyone else joined in and started dancing. Lily went over to Tony and took him out onto the dancefloor for a dance. The little boy was tickled pink at having a chance to dance with Lily. Tony loved Lily like an older sister and felt like Logan was like the older brother he always wanted.

After they danced for a while, the cake was brought out. Lily and Logan cut the cake and fed each other a piece. They served the rest of their guests, giving Tony a large portion of the cake. Once the cake had been eaten, and they did some more dancing, it was time for the newlyweds to leave. Lily went into the back room and quickly used her wand to change out of her wedding dress, while Logan turned as well. Once they were ready, Lily and Logan made their way out of the reception hall towards the limousine that Maria had sent to take them to JFK airport, where the private plane was waiting to take the newlyweds to Aspen. Lily said goodbye to her friends and kissed Tony on the cheek, causing the little boy to blush. They got into the car and headed off to the airport.

It was a six-hour flight from New York to Aspen. Halfway through the trip, Lily had fallen asleep against Logan's shoulder, Logan smiled and wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulder. They arrived in Aspen at four in the morning, at the airport, a Jeep was waiting for them once again courtesy of Maria Stark. Logan helped Lily into the Jeep, and they drove to the cabin.

The arrived at a luxurious snow-covered cabin in the woods. Logan snorted, what else could he expect from the Starks. He parked the Jeep in front of the cabin then goes around to the passenger side to wake Lily, "Lily, Darlin', wake up we're here."

Lily opens her beautiful green eyes and looks around, her eyes widen when she sees the cabin, "Oh my goodness, I wasn't expecting the house to look this beautiful."

Logan raises an eyebrow, "You weren't?"

Lily blushes, "Maybe I should have considering whose letting us borrow it."

Logan smiles, he helps her out of the Jeep and leads her towards the cabin. After unlocking the door, Logan picked up Lily's bridal style and carried her over the threshold. Lily laughs, "What are you doing, Logan?"

"It's a tradition for the bride to be carried over the threshold, and I'm nothing if not traditional," Logan tells his bride.

He sets her down, then goes back outside to get the luggage. Lily looks around the cabin in awe, and it's even lovelier on the inside than it is out. Lily makes her way upstairs; she finds the master bedroom and walks in. There's a bottle of champagne chilling by the bed and rose petals on the bed; Lily blushes at the sight. She walks over to the fireplace and points her wand at the logs. Casting an incendio charm, Lily gets the fire going. After that, she walks over to the French doors and stares out at the falling snow.

Lily's nerves are starting to get the better of her as she realizes that tonight was the night she was going to give herself to Logan. Logan steps into the room with the luggage, he pauses for a moment by the door. Logan can smell how nervous and scared Lily is; he puts the bags down and walks over to her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We don't have to do anything you're not ready for, Darlin'. I can wait as long as you want."

Lily turns around in Logan's arms, "No, Logan, I'm ready, I'm only a little nervous that's all."

Logan leans down and kisses her gently, "It's okay to be nervous, Darlin', I promise to be gentle. Okay?"

Lily sighs and puts her head on Logan's chest, "Okay, Logan."

Logan lets go of Lily and walks over to the bed. He opens the bottle of champagne and pours Lily and himself a drink. Lily smiles when Logan hands her the flute of champagne, "Here's to a beautiful night," Lily says and takes a sip. Logan smiles and does the same thing.

Lily sets the flute down and looks up at Logan, "I'm going to go to the bathroom to change. I'll only be a minute."

"Take all the time you need, Darlin'."

Lily takes her overnight bag into the bathroom to change. She takes out the lingerie that Marlene had bought her. Taking a deep breath, Lily changes into the lingerie. With a wave of her wand, Lily fixes her hair and makeup. Lily takes a deep breath and walks out of the bathroom. Her eyes widen at seeing Logan standing there in nothing but his boxers with his back to her. Lily feels herself get wet at the sight of him.

Logan turns his head slightly; his nostrils flare at smelling Lily's arousal. She comes up behind him and wraps her arms around Logan's waist, then kisses his muscular back. Logan turns and looks down at Lily, his eyes widen at seeing her in the bra and panties she's wearing, "You look so beautiful, Lily," Logan says and leans down to kiss her.

Lily wraps her arms around his neck; Logan lifts her and carries her to the bed. Lying her down, Logan lies down next to her, "Are you sure you're ready, Darlin'?"

"I want you, Logan."

Logan smiles down at Lily and kisses her, "I love you, Lily."

"I love you too, Logan."

They then proceeded to show each other how much they loved each other all night long.


	13. Chapter 13 Honey Moon Fun

The next morning, Lily wakes up to Logan kissing her shoulder, she smiles and rolls over, "Good morning, Logan."

"Good morning, Darlin', how are you feeling?"

Lily stretched and sighed, "Wonderful, a little sore, but that's to be expected."

"How about we take a bath to help with that?" Logan asks.

Lily kissed his lips, "That sounds perfect, then I'll make you breakfast."

Logan gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom to prepare the bath. Lily watches as Logan walks away naked, she blushes at the sight, not used to see him naked yet. A few minutes later, Logan comes out of the bathroom, and Lily blushes again. Logan raises an eyebrow at her then chuckles, "Don't worry, Darlin', you'll get used to it."

Lily laughed and threw a pillow at Logan. He walked over to her side of the bed and picked Lily up then walked into the bathroom where a nice warm bubble bath was waiting. Logan got in the tub without putting Lily down, he then sat down and placed her between his legs. Lily sighed as the warm water enveloped her. She leaned her head against Logan's chest and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of her husband and the warm water. Logan took the soap and a sponge and lathered it up; he gently began to wash Lily's body.

After their bath, Lily and Logan got dressed and went downstairs. Lily went to the kitchen to start breakfast while Logan went into the living room. He noticed that they were running low on firewood and decided to go outside and cut some, this would also give him a chance to smoke a cigar. In the meantime, Lily pulled out her wand and began cooking breakfast. She decided to make a traditional English breakfast for her husband. It consists of fried eggs, sausages, back bacon, tomatoes, mushrooms, fried bread, and often a slice of black pudding. Lily made sure to make a lot; she knew that Logan had an enormous appetite.

When Lily was finished, she grabbed her coat and went outside. She could hear Logan chopping wood and went around back to where the woodpile was. Lily stopped short when she saw that Logan had taken off his jacket and was only in his white wife-beater. She stared at her husband's hard muscles as he swung the ax and split the wood.

Coming out of her daze, Lily approached Logan, "You know, I could have done that with my wand."

Logan finished splitting the last Log and look at Lily, "Where's the fun in that. Besides, I need an excuse to come to smoke."

Lily nods, "Breakfast is ready, Honey."

"I'll be right in."

Logan takes an armful of logs and walks into the house. He deposits the wood next to the fireplace then goes into the kitchen. He washes his hands, then sits down at the table. Lily serves him his breakfast, and Logan smiles.

"I haven't had an English breakfast for a long time."

Lily sits down next to Logan with her plate, "How long is a long time?"

"Since after the War."

Lily looked at Logan wide-eyed, "Since WWII?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, that is a long time. Well, I hope you like it."

"Of course I will, Darlin', you made it," Logan says then kisses Lily.

They have their breakfast, which Logan enjoys. After breakfast, Logan decides that they should go into Aspen and explore the town. Lily and Logan get into the Jeep and make their way into Aspen. Parking the Jeep, the couple get out and begin walking around, going into various shops buying gifts for Lily's friends and Tony and Jarvis. After a while, Lily decides that she wants to try skiing. Logan raises an eyebrow at her but gives in. They make their way to a rental shop then head up to the slopes.

Lily is so excited about skiing that she wants to try immediately, but Logan won't let her, "No, you're going to take lessons first, Darlin'. I'm not going to risk you getting hurt."

Lily huffs, "Fine, are you going to take lessons with me?"

Logan smirks, "I already know how to ski, I don't like it, but I can do it."

"How do you know how to ski?"

"I've been around a long time, Darlin', I've tried a lot of stuff in my time."

Lily rolls her eyes, "Right. Okay, then let's get the lessons over with."

For the remainder of the day, Logan watches as Lily learns how to ski. He gets a good chuckle every time Lily fall, and she glares at him. Eventually, she gets the hang of it, and they decide to come back the following day so that they can try a slope that's a little more challenging.

When they get back to the cabin, they take a shower, make love, then head downstairs so that Logan can make dinner for Lily. He takes some steaks out of the fridge and goes outside to grill them while Lily stays inside, making the sides to go with the steaks. They sit down in the living room in front of a roaring fire and have a romantic dinner with a nice bottle of wine. When they finish dinner, Lily waves her wand, and the dishes float to the kitchen and begin to wash. Logan pulls Lily into his lap, and they sit in front in front of the fire talking. Eventually, Logan started kissing Lily, and they ended up making love in front of the fire.

The next day, Lily and Logan went back out to the slopes and skied all morning. They had lunch at the resort then took a horse-drawn sleigh ride through the town. After that, they went back to the cabin, where Lily decided that she wanted to build a snowman outside. Logan raised an eyebrow, but Lily gave him a pleading look, and Logan finally let her drag him back out. The couple spent several hours rolling up the snow to make a giant snowman. As Logan was putting on the head, he was suddenly struck with a snowball from behind. Turning around, Logan saw that his wife was grinning at him and was holding a snowball in her hand, Logan's eyes narrowed. He reached down and picked up some snow. Lily laughed and backed away.

"Oh, no, Darlin', you're not getting away that easily. And no using your magic."

Logan throws the snowball as softly as he can and hits Lily in the face. She gasps, and the snowball war begins. By the time the sun goes down, Lily and Logan are soaking wet. They go inside, take off their coats, and go upstairs to change after taking a hot shower together. Lily and Logan go downstairs so that Lily can make some hot coco, and Logan can start a fire. Logan sits in front of the fire with Lily between his legs and drinks their cocoa, enjoying the sound of the crackling fire and each other's company.

After a while, Logan gets up and goes into the kitchen and gets out some steaks form the fridge. He goes outside to start the grill so that he can grill the steaks. In the meantime, Lily begins making the sides for their dinner. As soon as Lily has everything ready, Logan comes in with the grilled steaks. They take everything into the dining room and Logan goes down to the wine cellar to get a bottle of wine. When he comes back, Lily has already served him.

"You don't need to serve me, Darlin'."

"I know, but I like doing that for you," Lily says with a smile.

Logan leans over and kisses her, "Thank you, Darlin'."

"You're welcome, Love."

Logan pours them some wine and they sit down to a nice home-cooked meal.  



	14. Chapter 14 Welcome Home

Lily and Logan spent two weeks in Aspen. They spent most of the time skiing, hiking, shopping and of course, making love. When it was time to go home, they had one more romantic dinner then made love all night. The next morning, Logan and Lily drove to the airport and took Howard Stark's plane back to New York City. When they got there, Lily was surprised to find Jarvis and Tony waiting for them. Tony smiled brightly and ran towards the newlyweds.

"Hey Logan, Lily, it great to have you back," Tony yelled as he crashed into Lily. Lily smiled and hugged the little boy tightly.

"Tony, what are you doing here?"

Tony looked at Lily, confused, "Didn't Logan tell you that Jarvis and I were picking you up?"

Lily looked at her husband, who smirked at her, "No, he didn't."

"Ohh, so then you don't know about the surprise?" Tony said.

"What surprise?" Lily asked.

Tony smiled but said nothing, "Anthony Edward Stark, you tell me what surprise." Lily demanded.

Tony smirked and made a zipping motion across his lips then wiggled his eyebrows at Logan.

Lily gave Logan a death glare that would typically have anyone spilling their guts, but to Logan, it only made Lily look like an angry kitten. Logan smirked at his wife and took her hand, "I'm not telling ya, Darlin', you're gonna have to wait and see."

Lily crossed her arms and huffed she began to walk quickly towards Jarvis to greet the older man. When Lily reached Jarvis, she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "It's good to see you, Jarvis."

"It's good to see you too, Lily, did you enjoy your honeymoon?"

"Yes, we did, Jarvis, thank you. Logan and I brought back gifts for you and Tony, and also for Mr. and Mrs. Stark."

"Oh, Lily, that wasn't necessary, but thank you anyway," Jarvis said to her.

"No thanks needed, Jarvis, you and Tony are like family to me."

"That's very kind of you, Lily."

"I'm only telling the truth. Now, what's Logan's surprise?"

Jarvis laughed, "Ah, ah, ah, Lily, I cannot tell you either. It will ruin everything."

"Fine, be that way."

Logan walks up behind Lily with Tony on his shoulders and wraps his arm around her waist. "Come on; Darlin' Jarvis is going to take us to see your surprise."

Lily and Logan walk out of the airport with Tony still on Logan's shoulders. They make their way to the limousine that Jarvis has waiting for them out front. The porter puts their luggage in the trunk, and Logan puts Tony down. They all get in the car, but before they leave, Logan ties a blindfold around Lily's eyes and tells her not to peek. The driver ends up driving them to Brooklyn.

It took about thirty minutes to get to their destination. In that period, Tony kept going on and on about how Lily was going to love her surprise, and that he had helped Jarvis get everything ready. Lily sat there with a smile on her face listening to how excited Tony was, but inside, she was seething. Lily was mad at Logan for blindfolding her and not telling her where he was taking her. But Lily didn't want Tony to know that she was angry, so she kept her voice light and cheerful.

When they finally arrived at their destination, Logan helped Lily out of the care, "Can I take off the blindfold, Logan?" Tony asked.

"Go for it, Sport," Logan told Tony.

Logan lifted Tony so that he could untie the blindfold, Lily blinked for a moment and looked around. She found herself in a beautiful neighborhood with lovely brownstone houses. Tony held out his arm, pointing at the brownstone in front of them, "Ta-Da!" He said.

"You got us an apartment in this building, Logan?"

"Nope, I got the whole brownstone. The brownstone is our new home, Happy early Birthday, Darlin'."

Lily's eyes widen, and she stared at Logan, she suddenly squealed and hugged her husband, "I can't believe you bought me a house for my birthday."

"Would you have preferred a birthday card?"

"A birthday card would have been wonderful; this house is beyond words. How did you get this all set up?"

"I had my eye on this place for a while now, and when we left for our honeymoon, I gave Jarvis the money to buy it for us."

"The whole time you two have been gone, I have been decorating the house for you," Jarvis said.

"And I helped," Tony added.

"You can, of course, change things around if they don't suit your tastes, Lily."

Lily smiled and hugged Jarvis, "I'm sure it's perfect, Jarvis, thank you."

"You are very welcome, Lily. I also took the liberty of setting up a potions lab and office for you downstairs. The basement is where the washer and dryer went. I've taken every precaution to ensure there are no mishaps when you are making your potions." Jarvis informed Lily.

"Thank you, Jarvis, I appreciate that."

"Ah, and the floo is already installed so that you can go directly to the school and not have to worry about traffic." Jarvis suddenly remembered.

"You're a lifesaver, Jarvis."

Logan turns to Lily and hands her the key to her new home. She takes the key from him, and they walk up to the door. Lily unlocks the door and opens it. The house still smells of fresh paint and flowers. Logan picks Lily up and walks across the threshold with her. She giggles and blushes while Jarvis and Tony chuckle.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Howlett."

"Welcome home, Mr. Howlett," Lily said, then kissed her husband.

When they separated, Tony took Lily by the hand and started showing her the house and the things that he picked out. It turned out that Tony had an eye for decorating. He picked out beautiful furniture for the living room, the kitchen, and the bedroom. Jarvis had done some remodeling using his wand. He made the bathroom bigger and made the shower large enough for two people. Jarvis made sure that Lily had a tub in the bathroom as well.

After Lily got a tour of the house, she and Jarvis went down to her office so that she could see her potion's lab. Lily was thrilled to know that it was fully stocked and had everything that she would need for her classes and to make any potion she might need. After checking the supplies, Lily and Jarvis went back upstairs, where they found Logan and Tony sitting in the living room watching TV.

Lily kissed Logan's forehead and went into the kitchen to make a quick snack for him and Tony. They were in the middle of watching American football. Jarvis had the refrigerator fully stocked and brought a soda for Tony and a beer for Logan. She also made some wings and brought some chips out. While the boys watched the game, Jarvis helped Lily unpack and showed her where all her belongings were.

Once the game was over, Jarvis bundled Tony up, and they said goodnight to Lily and Logan. Lily and Logan watched their friends get in the limousine and drive away. Once they were out of sight, Lily closed the front door and locked it. They turned out all the lights, and Logan carried Lily up to their bedroom, where he undressed his wife and made love to her for the rest of the night. 


	15. Chapter 15 First Year Together

And so life went, Lily would go to school, and Logan would go to work to guard Mr. Stark. Every night, Logan would arrive home to his lovely wife, who would have a home-cooked meal waiting for him. Or he would get off work early and pick Lily up from school and take her out for a romantic dinner. There were some days that Logan would have to leave town for weeks at a time. And those were the times that Alice and Marlene would floo over from England to keep Lily company.

Her friends had loved the house that Logan had bought for Lily, and they would stay up late gossiping about how things were going with Lily and Logan. The girls would also inform Lily about how things were going in England, how things were getting worse in England. But they didn't want to bring Lily down so the girls would give her the edited version. When Logan gets home, Marlene and Alice leave leaving the couple alone to catch up.

In the summer when school was out, Lily volunteered to take care of Tony for the summer, since that was when Howard and Maria did more traveling. Logan would be gone for more extended periods, so Lily, Jarvis, and Tony would spend all their time together. She would take Tony where ever he wanted to go, be it to the zoo or to get ice cream. The important thing was that Tony got to act like a child for at least the summer. Lily also let him tinker inside the house and build whatever he wanted while she worked in her office on her potions. When Logan finally returned, they took Tony to Coney Island then back home with his parents for a while so that Lily and Logan could spend some time together. And so that's how the summer went.

In the fall, school started up again. Lily and Tony went back to school, and Logan went to work as usual. In this new term, the professors had decided that Lily could advance in her classes as she was doing exceedingly well. When Lily received the news that she was going into the advanced potions classes, Logan took her out to commemorate the occasion.

Lily was so busy with her classes that she would sometimes forget to eat. Those were the times that Logan would step in and have her take a break. He would take Lily upstairs, sit her down in the dining room, and feed her a hearty meal. Logan always made sure to take care of his mate.

As Halloween got closer, Lily started planning Logan's 139th birthday party. She knew that it had been a long time since Logan had celebrated his birthday if he celebrated it at all. So, Lily wanted to make his birthday special. Tony was going to have a three day weekend, and Lily had asked Jarvis if he could ask the Starks if Tony could come home for Logan's birthday. Maria agreed, Howard didn't care. Jarvis picked up Tony and explained that they were going to help Lily decorate for Logan's birthday.

"How old is Logan going to be," Tony asked.

"Lily said that Logan is very old, Master Tony," Jarvis told him.

"Yeah, but how old is old?"

"139."

Tony's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, "How can he be that old, Jarvis? No one can live that long!"

"Master Tony, do you remember when I explained to you about mutants," Jarvis asked.

"Yeah?" Tony immediately connected the dots, "Logan's a mutant?!"

"Yes, he is, Master Tony, Logan has what is known as healing factor that helps him heal from anything. And because of that, Logan does not age, or he ages very, very slowly." Jarvis explained.

Tony stared at Jarvis for a minute with his mouth hanging open, then he smiled, "Cool."

"Indeed."

When they arrived at Lily and Logan's house, Tony threw the door open and ran to the front door and rang the doorbell. Lily opened the door and was greeted by a warm hug from Tony, "Happy Halloween, Lily," Tony said.

Lily kissed Tony on his cheek, causing Tony to blush. She hugged Jarvis when he came up the steps and invited both of them into the house, "Lily, Happy Halloween," Jarvis said.

"Happy Halloween, Jarvis."

"Are you ready to decorate the house," Jarvis asked.

"Yes, I am. If you don't mind, I'll leave that to you and Tony while I finish making dinner."

"That's fine, Lily," Jarvis said and pulled out his wand.

Tony's eyes lit up when he saw Jarvis' wand.

"Alright, magic!"

Jarvis and Lily laughed, "Alright, Master Tony, you tell me how you think we should decorate and I'll conjure it," Jarvis said.

Tony grinned, "Let's get started."

Lily went to the kitchen and left Jarvis and Tony to decorate. Tony immediately said he wanted Jack O Lanterns everywhere. Jarvis conjured Jack O Lanterns and suspended them in the air with candles inside that wouldn't drip. Tony said he wanted bats everywhere. Jarvis made paper bats fly around the room. They both decided on cobwebs in the corners of the house—streamers in orange and black. By the time they were finished, Tony had looked around with a satisfied look on his face. The last thing he had Jarvis put up was a banner in orange and black that reads HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LOGAN!

Lily came out of the kitchen and looked around, "What do you think, Lily?" Tony asked.

Lily smiled at her little friend, "I think it's perfect; Logan's going to love it."

Tony beamed at Lily, "Thank you, Lily."

"You're welcome, Tony. Thank you for your help."

"No problem, Lily."

By the time dinner was ready, the guests had started to arrive, Susan, Marilyn, Alice, Marlene, Frank, Christopher, Aaron, and Ernesto. Lily decided that they wouldn't hide to surprise Logan, she thought he might react badly, so they were only going to wish him Happy Birthday when he walked in the door.

At 7:00, they heard the keys in the door, and Logan comes into the house, "Lily, I'm home!" Logan called.

"I'm in the living room!" She yelled back.

Logan walked into the living room and stopped short when he saw everyone standing in the living room, and he saw all the streamer and Halloween decorations in the living room, "What's going on?"

"Happy Birthday, Logan!" Everyone yelled. Tony ran up to Logan and hugged him.

"Happy Birthday, Logan!" Tony said as he hugged Logan around the waist.

Tony hugged Tony, "Thanks, kid. Thank you, everyone."

Everyone came up to Logan to hug him and shake his hand. when Lily finally came up to Logan, she gave him a sweet kiss and wished him a sweet kiss, "Do you like it, Love?"

"Yeah, Darlin', I love it. Thank you so much. I've never celebrated my birthday before."

"I didn't think you did, that's why I wanted to make this special for you."

"Well, you did," Logan said then kissed Lily again.

Logan wrapped his arm around Lily's waist as she led everyone into the dining room, where they had a lovely birthday dinner for Logan with an excellent wine that Jarvis brought. After dinner, Lily brought out a four-tier chocolate cake, Tony's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw it. Lily toasted Logan; then, she served the cake. After that, Logan opened his presents. Most of them were magical, and some of them were alcoholic; he thanked everyone warmly for the gifts. After that, they moved the furniture in the living room and danced the night away.

While they danced, Logan got this pensive look on his face, Lily looked up and frowned, "Logan, is something wrong?"

"No, Darlin', there's something I've meant to tell you. I know this may be a strange time to bring it up, but if something ever happens to me, I want you to go back to England, and I'll find you there."

Lily's frowned deepened, "Do you think something will happen?"

"No, but I'm only cautious. I want you to be safe, and I think leaving for England is the safes place for you, but stay in the Muggle world, okay?"

"Alright, Logan."

"I love you, Darlin'."

"I love you too, Logan."

Once the party was over and everyone left, Logan carried Lily upstairs and made love to his wife. 


	16. Chapter 16 Marriage of Inconvenience

Lily was sitting in a cafe in London; she had done precisely what Logan had told her to do. If he ever disappeared Lily was to go back to London, Logan would find her there. The problem was it had already been three months, and Lily hadn't heard a thing. Worst yet, Lily found out on her birthday that she was pregnant. She sat staring out the window, watching the rain when suddenly Lily heard a voice call her name. Looking up, Lily saw James Potter standing in front of her.

"Hello, James."

"Hello, Lily. You're looking well."

Lily smiled, "So are you."

James stood there, awkwardly, "Would you mind if I sit?"

"No, not at all," Lily said and went back to staring out the window.

James sat down across from Lily. The waitress came over and took his order. James sat there staring at Lily; it had been two years since he had seen Lily, but she still looked amazing. If anything, she looked more beautiful now.

"So, how have you been," James asked.

Lily turned to face him, "I've been good, and you."

"As good as can be expected with the war and all."

Lily nods.

James studies Lily's face for a bit longer. She looks incredibly sad and troubled; Lily's eyes are swimming with tears. James reaches out and takes her hand, "Lily is something the matter?"

"No, why would you say that?"

"You look very sad. Please tell me; I'd like to help you if I can."

Suddenly, tears begin to spill from Lily's eyes. She grips on to James' hands, "Oh, James, it's horrible. I think my husband is dead."

James' eyes widen, "You're married?"

"Yes, although I may be a widow now."

James grips Lily's hands, "Tell me what happened."

Lily tells James about Logan how she met him when she first got to America, how it was a whirlwind romance and that they were married on New Years after only knowing each other for six months. Lily explained to James the bond that she and Logan have due to being mates. That she usually can feel him, but now there was nothing.

"And the worst part is that I'm pregnant."

"And you don't want the baby," James asks.

Lily gives him a horrified look, "Of course I want my baby. It's all I have left of my husband. What is horrible about this is that my baby will never know who his or her father is, and I'll have to raise him or her on my own. Oh, James, what am I going to do? I miss Logan so much."

James thinks for a moment, "Marry me."

"What?!"

"Lily, marry me. I can provide for you and your baby. This way, you don't have to raise your baby alone, and the baby will have a father. I'll even blood adopt the baby and make him or her my heir."

"James, I can't let you do that."

"Why not? If I can help you in any way, I will."

"But, James, I don't love you."

James sighs, "This isn't about love, this is about providing for you and your baby and making sure that your baby is not considered a bastard."

"The baby isn't a bastard!" Lily says, getting upset.

"Yes, but in the Wizarding World, since there is no proof of your marriage, it will be assumed the baby was conceived out of wedlock."

"I don't give a damn what they think!"

"Then think of your child, do you want them growing up without a father?"

Lily sighs, she knew James was right. Her baby needed a father, "James, if we do this, and Logan isn't dead…"

"Then, of course, our marriage will be invalid, and you can go back to him."

"James, this isn't fair to you. You know I will always love another man."

"That's fine, Lily, I can accept that."

The only thing that James wanted was for Lily to be in his life, as his friend or as his wife. Maybe someday she would learn to love him.

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course, send me a Patronus when you decide."

With that, James got up, kissed Lily on the cheek, and left.

It took Lily three weeks to decide what she was going to do. It was the hardest decision she ever had to make. But James was right; Lily couldn't let her child grow up without a father. Though she would never give up hope that Logan would come back to them, Lily had to think of the real possibility that Logan was dead.

Lily cried for hours when she finally calmed down; she conjured her patronus, "Expecto Patronum."

Lily smiled when a large wolf appeared. The wolf threw its head back and howled, then walked over to her, "Hello, Wolverine, I need you to deliver a message to James Potter."

Her patronus growled, sounding just like her husband. Lily gave the message to Wolverine and watched as her patronus disappeared through the wall. A few minutes later, James' stag appeared telling Lily that he'd meet her at the same cafe.

Lily got dressed and apparated to the apparation point close to the cafe. She walks to the next block over and goes inside the cafe where James is already waiting for her.

James stands when he sees Lily. He smiles and kisses her cheek, "I'm so happy that you decided to marry me," James tells her, "I know this is difficult for you, Lils, but I promise I'll do my best to make you happy."

Lily gives James a smile that doesn't reach her eyes, "I know you will, James."

"Well, I hope you don't mind, but I've already made all the arrangements just in case you said yes. I even created a back story for you saying that you and I have been dating for a while but that you had been living in Muggle London. That way, no one will be surprised when they find out you're pregnant."

"Thank you, James; I appreciate that."

"So when would you like to get married?"

"Whenever you want," Lily tells James.

"How about this Saturday? This will give me enough time to inform Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail. If you want, we can invite McGonagall, Dumbledore, Marlene McKinnon, Frank, and Alice Longbottom as well."

"That's fine, James," Lily said with a half-hearted smile.

James was so happy he didn't even notice how sad Lily was. James stood up, kissed Lily on the cheek, and left the cafe. Lily sat there for a while longer staring out the window; a single tear ran down her cheek.

When Saturday rolled was in her room at the Potter mansion getting ready. She had arrived the night before with all her things and was shown by one of the house-elves to one of the guest bedrooms. Lily had cried herself to sleep that night when she took off the wedding band that Logan had given her.

As Lily stared at herself in the mirror, she looked at the two wedding bands that were lying on the table, her's and Logan's. When Logan disappeared, and Lily activated the tracking spell, all she found was his ring and a puddle of blood. She picked up the rings and held them close to her heart. A tear ran down her cheek; Lily couldn't part with her rings. So, she transfigured a chain and charmed the rings to look like the infinity symbol. She would love Logan forever, and no one would ever take her mate's place. Lily put the chain on and made sure that the infinity symbol rested on top of her heart.

Down the hall, James was happily getting ready for his wedding with his Lily flower. James was quite aware that Lily didn't love him, but he was positive that her feelings would change in time. While he was changing into his dress robes, Sirius and Remus came into the room. Peter couldn't make it; his mother was sick again. Sirius clapped James on the back.

"So you finally got the girl, Prongs, are you happy?"

James smiled, "Yes, Padfoot, I'm delighted."

"I can't believe that you kept your relationship with Lily a secret from your best mates."

"Yes, I can't believe it either," Moony says a little suspiciously.

Neither James nor Sirius notices his tone.

"Well, I wanted to have Lily all to myself for once."

Sirius nods.

"I do want to let you both in on a little secret," James says

"What's that Prongs," Remus asks.

"I'm going to be a father."

Sirius' eyes widen, and he looks over at Remus, who has his mouth hanging open.

"Is it yours?" Remus asks.

"Of course, it's his, Moony, who's else would it be?" Sirius says, "Congratulations, Prongs."

Remus also congratulates James; then both men hug him.

"Alright enough with the sentimentality, let's get you married," Sirius tells James.

James takes a deep breath, "I'm ready."

James makes his way into the back garden. It's still fresh for spring, but with the warming charms in place, no one notices. He goes and stands in the gazebo where the ceremony will take place. Sirius is standing next to James as his best man.

Alice and Marlene knock on the door, "You look beautiful, Lily, are you ready?"

Lily takes a deep breath and lets out a shuttering sigh, "I'm ready."

Alice and Marlene give Lily a sympathetic look. Alice and Marlen are the only people besides James that knew the truth about her pregnancy. While Lily was in America, Alice and Marlene were the only people she kept in touch with. So, Alice and Marlene knew all about Logan and his disappearance.

Alice walks over to her friend, "It'll be alright, Lily, you'll see."

"I hope so, Alice."

After giving Lily a fierce hug, Alice and Marlene led Lily out to the back garden. As soon as Lily stepped out, the music started. James looked up and smiled at her. Lily returned the smile and made her way down the aisle.

Lily honestly didn't remember anything about the ceremony; it was all a blur. In her mind, all she could see was her wedding to Logan. As she recalled, tears began to run down her face, which was mistaken for tears of joy, but Alice knew better. Lily vaguely remembered kissing James and the official pronouncing them, Man and wife.

After that, Sirius, Remus, and the others came over to congratulate the newlyweds. McGonagall told them she was happy that her two favorite students were finally married. James beamed at McGonagall while Lily smiled politely. For the reception, They had dinner then a little bit of dancing afterward. Lily danced with her new husband then was passed around to Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, and Frank.

The reception lasted long enough for everyone except Alice and Lily to either get a little tipsy or incredibly drunk. When everyone went home, Lily and James retired upstairs. Lily went to the bathroom to take the pins out of her hair, remove her makeup, and change into her nightgown. When she came out of the bathroom, she found James already in bed, waiting for her. Lily gave him a timid smile and got in bed with him. James leaned over and gave Lily a kiss causing her to tense. He smiled down at her.

"Lils, I know you're not ready. And I'm more than happy to wait until you are."

Lily looked up at James, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Lily pecked James on the lips then rolled over to go to sleep. She had to admit it felt nice to have someone else in bed with her to help chase her nightmares away. Even if it wasn't the person she wanted.

The weeks flew by; Lily was relatively happy with James. But her greatest joy was the life that was growing in her womb. She would rub her belly and talk to her baby. She kept telling him or her all about their daddy. How strong and wonderful Logan was, how he would have loved them to death, and would have protected them with his life. Lily couldn't wait to see her baby. She hoped with all her heart that the baby would be a boy that looked just like Logan. Lily, of course, never told James that she didn't want to make James feel bad.

For his part, James was just as excited about the baby as Lily was. He kept telling Lily that he would teach the baby how to ride a broom and how to play pranks so that they could be the next Marauder when the baby goes to Hogwarts. James told Lily that this baby was definitely going to be in Gryffindor. So James had the nursery decorated in red and gold with moving lions painted on the walls, and he enchanted the ceiling to look like the sky. Lily thought that it was nice that James was excited about the baby and felt that he would make a good father to her son.

Lily went into labor on the morning of July 30th. She was rushed off to St Mungo's maternity ward where Sirius, Remus, and Peter met them a few minutes later. Lily was in labor for 14 hours; her screams of pain could be heard in the waiting room by the other Marauders. James sat diligently by Lily's holding her hand, giving her encouragement. Lily was squeezing James' hand so hard that the healer had to heal it a few times as she had broken his fingers.

Finally and midnight on July 31st Harrison James Potter was born. The healer took the baby, cleaned him up, and handed him to his mother. The minute Lily saw Harry, she burst into tears. There in her arms was a miniature Logan. Harry had everything about his father. His hair, his ears, the shape of his mouth and eyes. The only thing that was Lily's was Harry's green eyes. Lily cuddled the baby close to her while the tears ran down her cheeks.

"You look just like your daddy," Lily whispered.

James sat there and watched Lily with her baby; his heart broke for her. Eventually, Lily looked up at James and asked him if he wanted to hold his son. James jumped at the chance to hold Harry. He looked down at the perfect bundle in his arms and cried.

"My son," Lily gave him a sad smile.

James held Harry for a bit longer then handed him back to Lily, "We need to perform the blood adoption now before anyone else sees him. Otherwise, people will know Harry isn't mine."

Lily reluctantly agreed. James quickly performed the ceremony, and he and Lily watched as Harry's features were altered to look like James though he kept Lily's green eyes. Once the transformation was complete, James went outside and called his friends to come to meet their newest addition.

Sirius walked over to Lily and stared down at the baby. He smiled and turned to James, "He's you're spitting image, Prongs, but with Lily's eyes."

James smiled proudly, "Yes, he is."

Lily handed the baby to Remus who took him reluctantly, "What did you name him," Remus asked.

"Harrison James Potter."

Remus smiled down at the baby, "Little Harry."

After Remus held Harry for a while, he was passed on to Sirius, but Sirius was too nervous about holding Harry for too long, so he handed him back to James.

James laughed, "You need to get used to it, Padfoot, because Lily and I want you to be Harry's godfather."

Sirius' mouth fell open, "Are you serious?"

"No, you are."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "You really want me to be Harry's godfather?"

"Yes, and I want Remus and Peter to be his honorary uncles."

"I'd be honored, Prongs."

"Good."

After that, James handed Harry back to Lily so that she could feed Harry. James and the others left to give Lily some privacy. While Lily fed Harry, she saw a light out of the corner of her eye, turning her head, Lily noticed that Harry's birth certificate was glowing. She reached for the birth certificate and gasped. Harry's birth certificate now read, Harrison James Howlett and had Logan listed as the father. Lily smiled. Once Harry was fed and had fallen asleep, Lily put him in the bassinet. She then grabbed her purse and put Harry's new birth certificate in her bag. This was something that James didn't have to know.

Life was going good for the Potters. Little Harry was thriving and had become the apple of his parents' eyes. Never had a little boy been loved so much. While James was training to be an Auror or out doing missions for the Order, Lily would stay at home with her son telling Harry all about Logan. Showing the baby pictures of his father and telling him how much his dada loved him.

Harry turned out to be an exceptional child. By the time Christmas had rolled around, he was already pulling himself up by holding onto the furniture and walking around. Lily thought it had something to do with the fact that Harry was a Mutant, but she wasn't sure. James just thought that his son was a genius. By eight months, Harry was already trying to say his first words. Until one day, when Lily was showing him pictures of Logan, Harry took the picture from her and pointed at Logan.

"Dada," Harry said with a proud look on his face.

Lily squealed and hugged her son, "That's right, Harry, that's Dada."

Lily had also been calling James Papa so that Harry could distinguish between the two men. So when Lily showed Harry a picture of James, she asked him, "Harry, who's that?"

Harry was quiet for a moment, "Papa."

"That's right, Harry, aren't you a brilliant little boy," Lily tells him then tickles Harry.

Later that night, when James got home, Lily walked into the living room and kissed James on the cheek, "Harry has a surprise for you."

James looked at Lily curiously. Lily walked over to Harry, who was happily playing with his Padfoot doll and kneeled next to Harry.

"Harry."

Harry looked up at his mother and smiled. Lily pointed at James, "Who's that?"

Harry squealed, "Papa!"

James' mouth fell open; he rushed over towards Harry. James picked up the baby and tossed him in the air, "That's my boy!" James said with a laugh. Lily smiled at the sight. James held Harry to him and pointed at Lily.

"Harry, who's that?"

Harry looked at his mother and squealed and began babbling in baby gibberish. Lily crossed her arms, "He can't say Mama yet."

James laughed, "Ha, I knew he'd say Papa first." It wasn't until a month later that Harry finally said, Mama.

But Lily's happiness could not last forever. When Harry turned ten months, Lily and James got a visit from Albus Dumbledore. He arrived with some troubling news that while interviewing someone for the new divination position Sybil Trelawny had a premonition about the one who would defeat Voldemort. And it concerned Lily and James' son.

"How do you know the prophecy is about Harry?" Lily asked.

"It could either be him or Frank and Alice's boy, Neville," Albus tells them.

"What was the prophecy," James asked.

*The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.*

"Unfortunately, a spy of Voldemort's heard the first part of the prophecy and informed him."  
"But that doesn't apply to Harry, I've never fought against Voldemort," Lily tells Dumbledore.

"Yes, but James has, and three times, he was able to defy him," Dumbledore points out.

Lily looks at James; she knew that the prophecy didn't apply to Harry, considering that James wasn't Harry's father. But since James did blood adopt him, maybe that changed things.

"So, what do you want us to do?" James asked.

"I would advise you and Lily to go into hiding as I advised Frank and Alice Longbottom."

"But the Potter Mansion's wards are strong enough to withstand anything," James tells Dumbledore.

"Yes, but this is the first place that Voldemort will look for you. What we can do is use the Fidelius Charm to hide you. All you need to do is pick a secret keeper."

"Alright, we'll go to the cottage in Godric's Hollow. And make Sirius our secret keeper."

Dumbledore agreed. James had the house-elves pack up all of his, Lily, and Harry's belongings and take it to the cottage. A little while later, James, Lily, and Harry took a portkey that Dumbledore made to the cottage. Once Lily and Harry were settled in, James went to talk to Sirius about becoming the secret keeper. He went to Sirius' apartment.

"Prongs, what are you doing here?"

James walked further into Sirius' apartment, "I need your help, Padfoot, my family is in danger."

"What's going on?"

James proceeded to tell Sirius that Voldemort was targeting him and Lily and that they needed to go into hiding. James didn't bother to tell Sirius about the prophecy, but James did explain that he wanted Sirius to be their secret keeper.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Prongs."

James was shocked, "Why not?"

"Because I'll be the first person they suspect to be your secret keeper."

"Well, what about Moony?"

"He isn't here, and besides, I don't know if we can trust him anymore. I thought Wormtail would be a better choice."

James thought for a moment. He knew that Lily didn't like Wormtail all that much, and for some reason, Harry would always cry when Wormtail tried to hold him. But James had complete in his fellow Marauder. So, James agreed, he would inform Lily about it when he got home.

It took James and Sirius a while to get a hold of Peter, but when they finally did, they informed him of their plan. Peter readily agreed. So, James went back to the cottage and told Lily that he and Sirius thought Peter would be a better choice. Lily was skeptical but agreed. James performed the Fidelius Charm and made Peter the secret keeper. The only ones that knew of their location other than Peter were Dumbledore and Sirius.

For two months, James, Lily, and Harry were sequestered in the cottage until Harry turned a year old. At which time, James thought that they would have a little party for Harry. Of course, the only people that came were Sirius, Dumbledore, and Peter. Even though there weren't a lot of people, Harry's party was still extraordinary. He received several presents from those that could not attend. Sirius gave Harry his first toy broom. Lily took several pictures of Harry zipping around the room on his broom with James running behind him.

When the cake was brought out, Lily helped Harry blow out the candle. She made a wish for Harry, 'I wish you could have seen this, Logan,' Lily blinked back tears as she watched her son take a handful of cake and stuff it in his mouth. Those were happy times, even though the little family was hidden away.

One day, a month after Harry's birthday, Lily went upstairs to bring her son down for breakfast. She walked into the nursery and saw Harry sitting in his crib, playing with his toys. Harry looked up when he heard his mother enter the room. When Lily saw Harry, she gasped. Lily was no longer looking at an exact copy of James but of Logan. Lily picked up Harry and studied his face. Harry did, indeed, resembled his father.

At that moment, James came into the nursery, "Is something wrong, Lily?"

"James, look at Harry."

James took Harry from Lily. He looked at his son, then James' eyes widened, "What happened, Harry doesn't look like me anymore."

"Maybe the glamour wore off?" Lily asked.

"That isn't possible."

"Then what else could have happened?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, but let me cast it again."

James pulls out his wand and casts the glamour again on Harry, but nothing happened. The spell washed over him like it was water. Lily and James looked at each other.

"I don't understand, with the blood adoption, Harry should have taken on my resemblance, why isn't it working anymore?"

"I don't know, James, maybe I should do some research to see if there is a way to glamour Harry, so he looks like you."

James nods, "Okay, why don't you do that?"

Lily goes to the library to do some research, but she's pretty sure that whatever spell she finds isn't going to work. It would seem that Harry has inherited Logan's Healing Factor. And if Lily had to guess, she would say that Harry purged himself of James' magic.

It took several weeks and several tries for Lily and James to realize that whatever they were trying on Harry to change his appearance was not going to work. The next best solution was to go to Dumbledore, explain to him the situation, and see if he can help. James decided that he would go the first week of December to talk with Albus, but that opportunity never came as James and Lily were attacked on Halloween.


	17. Chapter 17 Sacrifice

"Lily, he's here, take Harry and run!" James yelled as the door was suddenly blasted open.

Lily wasted no time, grabbing Harry, she ran upstairs to the nursey and blocked the door. She tried to apparate and realized that there was an anti-apparition ward around the house. Lily tried her portkey, but nothing happened. Reaching into her back pocket for her wand, Lily's eyes widened when she realized that she had left her wand in the kitchen.

Having no choice, she laid Harry in his crib then turned to face Voldemort. When suddenly she heard a noise behind her. BAMF and the room filled with the smell of brimstone. Turning around, she saw what appeared to be a demon with indigo-colored velvety fur, two-toed feet, and three-fingered hands, yellow eyes, pointed ears, and a prehensile tail. He smiled at her.

Lily was about to scream, but he held up his hands, "Don't scream, Lily. My name is Kurt Vagner, and I'm here to help you."

"How do you know my name?"

"Professor Xavier told me, I'm a friend of your husband."

"James?"

"No, your first husband, Harry's father."

Lily's eyes widen, "Logan," She whispered.

"Ja, Logan, ve must get you and the baby out of here."

"How, I can't apparate."

Kurt smiled, "That is no problem for me. Come, trust me."

Lily knew that if he was a friend of Logan's, he was trustworthy. Just as Lily picks up Harry, Voldemort burst into the room and sends a curse at Harry.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The curse hits Harry in the leg, but since he's a mutant and Logan's son, the curse rebounds and hits Voldemort killing him. Kurt lunges for Lily and Harry and teleports away.

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Logan is pacing impatiently waiting for Kurt to return with is mate. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten about his mate. If it weren't for Charles helping him get his memories back, Logan would probably have never remembered Lily. But once his memories returned, that's all Logan wanted was to find his wife.

Logan remembered telling Lily that if he ever disappeared to go back to England, that he would find her again there. So when Logan went looking and found no trace of her anywhere, it finally dawned on him that she had gone back to the British Wizarding World she hated so much.

Once Logan realized that he asked Charles once again to help him. Charles was more than willing to help Logan. He had to search Logan's memories to get a clear picture of Lily and what her presence felt like for him to start searching with Cerebro. It didn't take Charles very long to get past the wards that guarded the Wizarding World, they were no match for the world's most powerful telepath, but what did take a while was locating Lily. When he finally did, he had immediately sent Kurt for her after seeing the danger she was in. Charles had shown Kurt the exact location to where he needed to teleport.

"Though I advise you to assess the situation first before teleporting in."

Kurt nods and disappeared, and now all Logan could do was wait.

"Logan, why don't you wait in your room until Kurt returns?"

"Hell no, Charles, I need to be here when Lily arrives. I need to see her immediately."

At that moment, they heard Kurt reappear with a very shaken Lily in his arms.

She was immediately on guard when they appeared in someone's office. She looked around the room and saw a man in a wheelchair smiling at her, and next to him stood the love of her life. James Logan Howlett.

"Logan," Lily whispered, her heart fluttering at the sight of him.

Logan, of course, heard her heart increase and smiled. She still loved him.

"Lily."

She and Logan started walking toward each other when Logan finally noticed the baby in Lily's arms. He stopped and stared, his heart crashing at the thought that Lily had given birth to another man's child. Then the baby looked up and looked around. The baby's eyes suddenly locked onto Logan. Logan's mouth fell open; he was looking at a miniature version of himself except with his mother's green eyes.

Taking a tentative sniff, Logan picked up the scent of his blood running through the baby's veins. Though it was slightly masked by the smell of another man, he knew without a doubt that this was his cub.

Logan instantly closed the distance between him and Lily and swept her up in his arms, crashing his lips onto hers. Though he was mindful of how hard he squeezed her, not wanting to hurt his child.

The minute Lily was in Logan's arms, she felt safe and secure; more than she had in a long time. So much so that she burst into tears.

"Logan, you're alive! Oh my god, I never thought I'd see you again."

"I told you, Darlin, I would find you. It just took me longer than I thought."

Lily sniffled and buried her head in Logan's shoulder, "I missed you so much."

"Mama?" Lily and Logan looked at the baby in Lily's arms, who was looking at them confused.

Lily smiled at Harry, "Logan, let me introduce you to your son, Harrison James Howlett. Harry, love, this is your daddy."

Harry looked at Logan, confused, "Dada?"

"Yes, Harry, this is your real daddy. You remember I showed you pictures of him?"

Though James treated Harry like his son and Harry called him Papa, Lily never lied to Harry about who his father was, she even showed him moving pictures of Logan.

Logan and Harry stared at each other for a long while, Harry studying Logan's face. Harry sniffed Logan, and the scent coming off the older male comforted Harry in a way that James' scent never did. And he found it familiar. Logan raised an eyebrow at the baby's actions, and Harry's eyes lit up in recognition. He had seen that gesture in practically all the photos of Logan.

"Dada!" Harry squealed and reached for Logan.

Logan was so stunned that the baby knew who he was. He just stood there for a minute. Lily smiled, "Go on, Logan, hold your son."

Logan cautiously reached out for Harry, who was straining against Lil,y trying to get to his father. When Logan finally took him from Lily, the baby giggled nuzzled into Logan's neck and started sniffing him.

"He's like me?"

"Yes, Logan, Harry's a mutant. He has all your feral senses and characteristics, and he even has your healing factor."

Logan couldn't believe it, that Harry was already showing signs of being a mutant so young. He smiled and cuddled the baby more into him, Harry giggled and snuggled more into his father.

"Lily, how?"

"Do I have to explain to you how?" Lily said with a smirk.

"I know how, but why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't find out until later, by that time you had been taken and I went back to England as you told me to. Oh, Logan, I'm so sorry. When I found out I was pregnant, I panicked. I ran into James and told him what happened and that I thought you were dead. He offered to marry me and adopt Harry, knowing full well that I didn't love him. So that Harry would be protected and wouldn't be called a bastard and grow up without a father."

Logan and Lily sat down on Charles's couch; they hadn't even noticed that they were alone in the room. Logan wrapped his arm around Lily as she started to sob and told him the rest.

"We were married in the Magical World a few weeks later."

Logan's heart constricted at the thought of Lily sleeping with James. Lily saw the pain in his eyes and rushed on to explain.

"We never consummated the marriage. I couldn't do it; I couldn't give myself to James. I loved you too much to betray you further. James accepted that."

Logan let out a sigh of relief, he didn't think Lily had been with James, Logan's scent was still on her, but he needed to hear it from her.

"So if you were never with James…"

"The marriage is invalid, but people assumed we consummated the marriage since I was pregnant. People thought James was Harry's father, because when he was born, James blood adopted him, and it changed his features to look like him."

Logan looked down at Harry, who had fallen asleep in Logan's arms, "But he looks exactly like me."

Lily smiled, "Yes, he does, doesn't he? After Harry turned one, the spell broke, and Harry took on your features. We didn't understand why and James tried to recast the spell, but it wouldn't work; it just washed over Harry like water. That's when I realized that Harry's a mutant and has your Healing Factor. He had purged himself of the spell."

Logan smiles down at his son.

"James was going to... Oh my god, James! I left James alone in the house to face Voldemort; I have to go back, Logan, he could get killed."

"I'm sorry, Darlin', but I can't let you go."

"Please, Logan, he could be hurt! He's been good to us; I can't just let him die."

*_I'm afraid it's too late, Mrs. Howlett, Mr. Potter, was hit with a green light and has passed away.*_

"Who was that?"

"That was Charles Xavier, the world's most powerful telepath; he was the one in the wheelchair. He must have seen it when your friend died."

Lily covered her mouth, "Oh my god, James."

Logan put his arm around Lily's shoulders. She laid her head on Logan's shoulder and cried, "He was so good to us, Logan, he didn't deserve to die like that."

"I know he didn't, Darlin', but he died protecting you and Harry, and I will forever be grateful for that."

"Oh, Logan, Peter."

"Peter, who's Peter?"

"Peter Pettigrew, do you remember when I told you about Secret Keepers?"

Logan nodded.

"Peter was our Secret Keeper, Sirius was supposed to be it, but he convinced James to switch. That means…"

Logan growled deep in his chest, "That bastard betrayed you."

"Sirius! Oh god, Sirius is going to lose it when he finds out what happened to James. He's going to go after Peter I know it. Logan, I have to go back."

"The hell you're going back!"

"Logan I have to, people are going to think that Sirius was the Secret Keeper, they're going to think that he betrayed us. I can't let him go to Azkaban for something he didn't do! I promise I'll apparate there fix everything then apparate right back."

"If you're going, I'm going with you."

"Logan, I don't want you to get hurt."

Logan smirked, "Did you forget, Darlin', magic does not affect me. I can take care of myself. Besides, anyone that tries to come for us will have to get through these."

Logan unsheaths his ten and half-inch long adamantium claws. Lily's eyes widen at sight. She had seen his claws before, but she remembers them being bone, not metal. She goes to touch them, but he retracts them.

"I wouldn't touch them, Darlin', they're incredibly sharp."

"What happened?"

"I'll explain later, first let's get Ororo and Kurt to watch Harry and then we'll go."

Lily nods. Before Logan has a chance to call Ororo and Kurt walks into the room, "Charles said you needed us?"

"Yeah, Ro, can you and the elf watch my boy for us for a while, we need to go to England quick."

Ororo smiled, "Sure, Logan, no problem."

Lily takes Harry from Logan; she gently shakes him awake, "Harry, my love, wake up, baby."

Harry wakes up and looks at his mother; he smiles at her, "Mama?"

"Harry, Dada, and Mama need to go bye-bye, but you're going to stay here with Aunty Storm and uncle Kurt, Okay?"

Harry looks at the African-American woman and frowns he doesn't know her, but he does recognize Kurt and giggles, but he still gives his mother a questioning look

"We're going to go get Padfoot and Moony."

"Pafoo, Mooy?" Harry questions.

"Yes, my love."

"An' Papa?"

Lily hesitates, "No, Papa can't come, he…he went bye-bye." She tells him and swallows thickly.

"Go, bye-bye?"

"Yes, baby, Papa went bye-bye. Now can you be a good boy until Mama and Dada get back?"

Harry nods his head.

Logan ruffles his hair, "Good boy, we'll be back soon, son."

Harry giggles and reaches out for his parents, Logan takes him in his arms and kisses his chubby cheek, and Harry returns it with a sloppy kiss of his own. He does the same thing to Lily. Logan then hands Harry to Kurt, who smiles at the baby and tickles him with his tail.

Lily takes Logan by the hand and disapparates to England.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore standing outside the house with tears in his eyes. He had gone into the house and had seen James' body lying in the living room, then went upstairs to see if he could find Lily and Harry. He was surprised and relieved when he did not see them in the nursery. But he was shocked to see what was left of Voldemort. He sees the destroyed crib and assumes that before they got away, Voldemort tried to kill Harry, but something went wrong. He didn't know what, though. So he started saying that Harry Potter killed Lord Voldemort, he thought a little white lie wouldn't hurt anyone, and it would give people hope.

Lily and Logan had first gone to Sirius' apartment to see if he was there. When they didn't find him, they went to Remus' little cottage. To say that Remus was shocked to see Lily at his door was an understatement.

"Hello, Remus."

"Lily, you're alive."

"Yes, Remus."

"And Harry?"

"He's fine as well."

"But how, Dumbledore said that the house was destroyed and that he found James…" Remus couldn't bring himself to say it, "And that there were anti-apparition and portkey wards around the house, how did you and Harry escape."

"I had help escaping. One of my husband's friends helped us escape."

"What friend of James?"

"No, Remus, my first husband."

"You're divorced?"

"Not exactly," Logan stepped out of the shadows into the light, and Lily took his hand, "Remus this is my real husband, James Logan Howlett and Harry's father."

Remus instantly took a step back, One. He couldn't believe what Lily was telling him and two, because he could smell that the large male in front of him was a formidable Alpha male.

"Remus may we come in, and I'll explain?"

Remus came out of his stupor and invited them in. They went to the kitchen where Remus prepare some tea, then he and Lily sat down. Logan stood behind Lily, guarding her. It unnerved Remus how possessive this Alpha was of Lily.

Lily began to explain what happened, and that James had offered to marry her in her time of need, how he blood adopted Harry when he was born to make him legally his son.

"So then, you have two husbands, and Harry has two fathers."

"No, I never consummated my marriage with James the marriage was never legal. And the blood adoption didn't take."

"What do you mean it didn't take?"

"When Harry turned a year old, the spell broke, and James was never able to cast it again. Harry had purged it out of his system."

"How?"

"I'll explain that later, but I need to know where is Sirius."

Remus' eyes harden, "That traitor has been taken to Azkaban for giving you up to Voldemort."

Lily abruptly stood up, "I have to go, I have to get Sirius out."

"Why?!" Remus asked, standing up as well.

"Because, Remus, Sirius was never the Secret Keeper, Peter was."

"Oh, Merlin, Lily, I should have known that Sirius would never have betrayed you and James," Remus said as he slumped into the chair.

"Come on, Moony, we have to get Sirius out. He can't spend another minute in there."

Remus stands up, "Right, let's go."

"I'm going with you, Darlin'."

"Logan, I need you to wait here."

"The hell I'm letting you go alone!"

Remus decided to step in, "Mr. Howlett, you can't go with us. Muggles are not allowed in the Ministry."

"I'm not a No-Maj, Bub."

Remus furrows his brow, "Are you an American wizard?"

Logan laughed, "Nah. I'm not that either."

"Well, if you're not a Muggle and you're not a wizard, then what are you."

Logan gives Remus a feral grin, "Something you can't possibly imagine. And I'm not letting my mate go alone."

With that statement, everything became clear to Remus. No wonder magic never recognized James' marriage to Lily, not only was it not consummated, she has a mate. That bond is stronger than any marriage.

Lily turned to Logan and cupped his cheek; he leaned into her touch, "Logan, I promise I'll be fine. We'll go to the Ministry, explained that Sirius is innocent, and be back in no time. Don't worry."

"Of course, I'm gonna worry, but I'll let you go," Then Logan looks at Remus, "Wolf, if anything happens to my mate, I will kill you."

Remus' eyes widen, but he didn't get a chance to ask how Logan knew what he was, Lily took his arm and disapparated away.

When they arrived at the Ministry, they went straight to The Department of Magical Law Enforcement to talk to Bartimus Crouch. Everyone stared at Lily as if she was a ghost. When she and Remus asked to speak to Bartimus, they were immediately ushered into his office. Mr. Crouch was quite surprised to see Lily in his office.

"Lady Potter, you're alive."

"So it would seem. I have come to demand the release of Sirius Black from Azakaban," Lily tells Crouch.

"I'm afraid that is quite impossible, Lady Potter."

"Why?"

"He admitted to betraying you and Lord Potter."

"That's impossible, Mr. Crouch, Sirius Black was never our Secret Keeper. Peter Pettigrew was."

Bartimus narrowed his eyes, "How can I believe you, Lady Potter?"

"What do you mean I was there when we made Peter Pettigrew our Secret Keeper."

"How do I know you are not under the Imperius Curse right now?"

"You're joking?" Lily looked at Remus as if to ask if this man was that stupid, "Mr. Crouch, you can question me under veritaserum if you like."

"Very well, I will, please sit down."

Bartimus gets the veritaserum and puts three drops in Lily's mouth; He does not doubt that she is who she says she is, so he gets right to the point.

"Have you ever been or are you now under the Imperius curse and are being obligated to say that Sirius Black is innocent."

"No."

"Was Peter Pettigrew your Secret Keeper?"

"Yes."

Satisfied with the answers, Bartimus gave Lily the antidote and fire called Azkaban for them to bring him, Sirius Black. Even with him only being there a few hours, Sirius looked terrible. The Aurors placed him in the chair, and Bartimus stared at him.

"Mr. Black, Lady Potter, has come to declare you innocent of the crime you have been accused of, but to be sure, I would like to question you under veritaserum."

"Anything."

Bartimus did the same thing to Sirius and got the same answers, though Sirius told them that it was Peter that blew up the block, killing the Muggles and then cut off his finger.

"How did he escape Mr. Black?"

"Peter is an illegal animagus, a rat; he transformed and escaped."

Bartimus heard enough, he gave Sirius the antidote and told him he was free to go. Lily and Remus hug Sirius, then help him up and lead him out of the office. They went to the floo network and floo back to Remus' house.

Meanwhile, Logan is impatiently pacing, waiting for them to return and growling. He should have never let Lily go by herself. Suddenly the fire in the fireplace erupts, turning green. Logan instantly drops into a defensive stance and unsheaths his claws. When a dark-haired man steps out of the fireplace, Logan smells Lily on him, he grabs him by the neck, picking him up off the ground and slamming him against the wall. Logan has his claws pointed at Sirius' neck. Sirius just stares wide-eyed at the man with claws coming out of his hands.

"Where's Lily?!"

"Logan, I'm right here, please, let Sirius go."

Logan growls once and drops Sirius, who crumples to the floor. Sirius gasps for air and rubs his neck, "Who in Merlin's name are you?"

"I'm Lily's fucking husband, that's who I am, Bub!"

"What?! You can't be Lily is married to James."

Lily and Remus rush over to Sirius and help him up. They help him over to the sofa and have him sit. Remus rushes off and brings Sirius a glass of firewhiskey. He was going to need it after Lily explained everything.

"Lily, this man is lying, James is your husband, isn't he?"

Lily gives Sirius a sad look, "No, Padfoot, Logan isn't lying; he is my husband."

"I don't understand."

Lily went on to explain everything to Sirius, how she thought that Logan was dead, and James offered to marry her.

"But, Prongslett, he's James' son."

Lily shook her head, "No, Sirius, Harry is Logan's son."

Sirius starts getting angry and stands up, "You lied to James!" He accuses.

Sirius takes a step towards Lily, but Logan steps in front of her and unsheaths his claws and takes a menacing step towards Sirius, growling, "Try it, Bub, and I'll gut you."

Sirius takes a step back and falls back onto the sofa, "How could you, Lily?" Sirius asks as tears roll down his face.

Lily sits down next to him, "Sirius, James knew about my pregnancy, that's why he offered to marry me, he didn't want my child to grow up without a father. His blood adopted him after he was born; that's why Harry looked like him when you saw him."

"But now you're married to James."

"The marriage was never valid; we never consummated the marriage. I couldn't do it."

Remus sat down on the other side of Sirius, "It would never have been valid anyway, Padfoot, Mr. Howlett, and Lily are mates. That is stronger than any marriage contract."

Sirius sniffled, "Can I see Harry, I'm still his godfather, right?"

Logan raised an eyebrow when he heard that, he wasn't too sure about that one. This man was going to go after his wife, was he trustworthy? If it were up to him, he'd make the elf Harry's godfather. Logan would feel more comfortable with a mutant than a human. Magical or not. Lily gave Logan a pleading look.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, let's go."

Lily gave Logan a grateful look. She pulled out a piece of rope and gave it to Remus, "I want you to go too, Remus."

"I don't know."

"Come on, Moony; it'll do you good to see the pup too."

"Besides, he wants to see both of you."

"Alright."

"Just say Xavier's mansion. We'll meet you there."

With that, Lily took Logan's hand and disapparated back to the mansion.

Sirius sighed, "Ready, Moony?"

"Ready."

They took hold of the rope, "Xavier's mansion."

The portkey was activated, and they were gone.

When Remus and Sirius arrived, they were in someone's living room. It was around eight at night. "Where are we?" Remus asked.

"You're in Westchester, New York, Mr. Lupin. Welcome to our home. I'm Charles Xavier."

Remus and Sirius looked around and saw a man sitting in a wheelchair; he was smiling at them. Lily and Logan were standing next to him.

"Harry's asleep right now, I'm sure you're both exhausted how about you two go to bed, and you can see Harry in the morning. Charles tells me he has rooms prepared for you."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is this place?" Remus asks.

"It's a school, Mr. Lupin, but we can talk about that more in the morning. Logan, show our guests to their rooms."

Logan glared at Charles but agreed, "Come on, they're this way."

Remus and Sirius followed Logan and Lily the stairs, Sirius noticed that Lily reached out for Logan's hand intertwining her fingers with his. Sirius felt a pain in his heart.

Remus noticed as well, and it occurred to him that Lily never did that to James, it was rare for them to show any affection and when they held hands, it was usually James reaching for Lily's hand. He should have known something wasn't right between James and Lily.

Logan took them to the room that was just down the hall from his and Lily's room. Charles thought that Remus and Sirius would be more comfortable sharing a room at least for tonight, so he gave them the room that had double beds in it but was still a good size room. When they walked into the room, Remus and Sirius noticed that there was a pair of pajamas on each bed.

"Charles thought you would feel more comfortable in pajamas," Lily tells them.

"Thank you, Lily, for everything. We'll see you in the morning," Remus tells her.

She hugs Remus and smiles at Sirius then leaves them alone. Sirius sat down on the bed and stared at Remus angrily, "How can you be nice to her; she used James!"

"No, she didn't, Padfoot. James knew exactly what he was getting into. He knew for a long time that Lily didn't love him, but he wanted her no matter what. You can't blame any of this on Lily."

Sirius huffed and went to the bathroom to change. He came out of the bathroom and went straight to bed, "Goodnight, Moony," Then he rolled over and gave his back to Remus.

Remus sighed, "Goodnight, Padfoot," Remus then got up and changed.

Meanwhile, Logan took Lily to his room, where Kurt was sitting in his armchair, waiting for them to return. He had Harry in his arms, slowly rocking the baby. He looked up and smiled at them, "Der Kleine Engel (The little Angel) just fell asleep, he found my tail very intriguing."

Lily smiled at Kurt and took the baby from him, "Thank you, Kurt, for watching him for us."

"It was my pleasure, Lily. Now I shall bid you both goodnight."

"Goodnight, Elf," Logan says. Kurt smiles and squeezes Logan's shoulder.

"Ah, I almost forgot, Ororo left some clothes that she thought would fit you for tomorrow."

"Thank you, Kurt; I'll be sure to thank her tomorrow."

Kurt nodded and left the room. Logan goes to his closet and grabs a shirt for Lily instead. She gladly takes it and changes into the shirt. After changing, Lily walks over to the window. She stares up at the twinkling stars and thinks of James. Smelling the salt of her tears, Logan walks up behind his wife and hugs her from behind.

"He shouldn't have died for us," Lily whispers, but Logan still hears her.

"I know, and I will always be grateful to him for protecting you and Harry."

Lily turns around and buries her head in his shoulder. Logan holds her tight and lets her cry out her grief. After a while, Logan lifts her head and wipes away her tears. He kisses her forehead, "You must be tired after everything that's happened. Why don't we go to bed?"

Lily smiles up at him and nods. She goes over to Logan's bed and crawls in next to their sleeping son. Logan gets in bed after her, making sure that Harry is safe between both of them. He reaches over Harry and begins to rub Lily's back until she falls asleep. Logan stays up for a while longer, gazing at his son and wife. He sighs and finally drifts off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18 Denial & Acceptance

The next morning Logan woke up with a small weight lying on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Harry had snuggled up against him during the night and was now sleeping soundly. He smiled and rubbed the baby's back. Logan turned his head to look at Lily and found that she was staring at him.

"Good morning, Logan."

"Good morning, Darlin'. How are you feelin'?"

Lily sighed and snuggled closer to her husband, "I feel terrible for feeling so happy. James was a good man, and he loved me so much. I couldn't love him the way he wanted. He didn't deserve what happened to him."

"I know he didn't Darlin', and as I said, I will always be grateful for the sacrifice he made for my family. Because of him, I get my wife and son back."

"Sirius hates me. He honestly thinks that I used James."

"Well, you and the wolf know that you didn't, and eventually he'll see it too. And if he wants to be apart of my cub's life, he better come to terms with it."

"Does that mean you're going to let him continue to be Harry's godfather?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

Logan bristled, "I'd feel more comfortable if it was the Elf or even Charles, but that's fine."

"Why don't we make them both his godfathers? He'll have a magical godfather and a Mutant godfather."

Logan slowly nodded, "I can live with that."

At that moment, Harry started to stir. Logan looked at his chest and saw a pair of green eyes staring at him. Harry suddenly smiled and lunged for Logan's neck, "Dada," He said as he snuggled more into Logan.

Logan smiled and kissed Harry's head. Harry turned his head; he squealed when he saw his mother then started wiggling to get out of Logan's arms to reach his mother.

"Mama!" Harry said, then gave his mother a sloppy kiss.

"Good morning, Baby."

"Mama, Hawwy Hungwy."

"You're hungry, Baby?"

Harry nodded, "Uh-huh."

"Okay, let's get you something to eat. Just let me changed first."

While Lily goes to the bathroom to change, Logan plays with his son. Suddenly there's a knock at the door. He opens the door and finds Ororo standing there with a few shopping bags, "I thought Lily could use a few things, and I got Harry some clothes and diapers and baby supplies."

Logan took the bags, "Thanks, 'Ro, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Logan."

Logan shut the door and went to the bathroom to give Lily the things that Ororo had brought. Logan groans at seeing his wife in the shower but controls himself, knowing that his son is in the other room.

"Lily, Ororo bought you and Harry a few things, I'm going to leave them here on the counter for you," Logan tells her.

"Thank you, Logan, will get Harry ready, please?"

"Sure thing, Darlin'."

Logan takes one more longing look at his wife then closes the door. He goes back over to the bed where Harry is happily playing with the black stuffed dog that he had brought with him. Harry looks up at his father and smiles.

Harry shows Logan his toy, "Dada, Pafoo, arf arf."

Logan smiles, "That's right, Harry, dogs bark."

"Mooy, awooo!"

Logan thinks for a minute; then, he remembers the man that smells like a wolf that Lily called Moony. It suddenly occurred to him that Moony must be a werewolf. He frowns at the thought. But when he does, Logan notices that Harry looks upset.

Logan smiles, "That's right, Harry, wolves howl."

Harry squeals with delight. He points at Logan, "Dada, grrr."

At that, Logan laughed. He picks up Harry and tosses him in the air causing Harry to laugh. "That's right, Harry, Dada does growl."

Logan holds him to his chest and lets out a playful growl.

"Hawwy gwol, grrr," Harry says, making his hands look like claws.

Logan laughs, "Yes, you do, just like Daddy."

"Yay!"

While all this is going on, Lily is standing by the door, watching father and son play. A lump grows in her throat, and she blinks back tears. Lily thought she would never see the day that Logan would play with his son. Lily had always hoped this day would come, but she had wished it hadn't had arrived at such a high price.

Lily watched as Logan struggled to dress their son, then laughed when Logan's nose scrunched up. She knew it was time to step in.

"Don't worry, Logan; I'll change his diaper."

"No, Lils, Harry is my son too, I need to learn how to change his diaper too."

"Okay, then watch me do it."

Lily takes Harry and puts him on the table. Harry lifts his legs so that Lily can take off his diaper. She wipes away the poop with the diaper then asks Logan for the baby wipes and a fresh diaper. Logan watches as Lily cleans Harry, then puts his diaper on. When she finishes, Harry lowers his leg and allows his mother to fasten his onesie. After that, Lily dresses Harry in a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt and a pair of tennis shoes. Lily brushes Harry's hair, but it's no use. Instead of being messing like James' hair now, it spikes up on the sides like Logan's hair, making him look more like Logan.

Logan smiles at the similarity. Lily picks up Harry so that Logan can go shower and change. While Logan does that, Lily walks over to the window and shows Harry the grounds of the mansion and the children playing outside. When Logan comes out of the bathroom showered and changed, Harry starts whining and leaning towards his father. Logan smiles and takes Harry from his mother, he takes Lily by the hand, and they head down to breakfast.

Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus are getting ready in their room, Ororo had also come by with a change of clothes for them as well. Remus politely took the clothes and thanked her. He shut the door and turned to Sirius.

"That was nice of them to provide clothes for us," Remus tells Sirius.

"Yes, very nice," Sirius says sarcastically.

"Padfoot, you need to stop with this attitude."

"Why should I, Moony, Lily lied to James, and that man stole James' family."

Remus sighed, "We already went over this, James knew from the beginning that Lily was pregnant with her husband's child. He accepted it. And Mr. Howlett did not steal James' family. He only got back what was his in the first place."

"Why couldn't this Logan man just stay away and let Lily and James be happy with Harry?"

"Because Lily is his mate, they are bound to each other. And nothing can break that bond. Look, Sirius, you're going to have to accept it, or Mr. Howlett is going to keep you out of Harry's life."

Sirius' eyes widen, "He can't do that, I'm Harry's godfather!"

"And Mr. Howlett is Harry's father. He has the final say as to who can be around his son. Do you want to lose the opportunity to see Harry grow up?"

Sirius slumped down on the bed, "No, but Prongs, Moony."

"I know, Padfoot, I feel the same way. I'm going to miss him too. But there's nothing we can do about it. We have to move on with our lives without James."

"You're right, Remus, I know you are, but it's going to be hard."

"I know it will be, but at least we have each other and Harry. Even if he isn't James'."

Sirius sighs, "You're right, I can do this," Sirius rubs the tears out of his eyes, "I'm going to go shower and change."

"Alright, Padfoot. Once I'm ready, we'll head downstairs."

When both men were ready, they take a deep breath and open the door. They start making their way downstairs towards the living room until they hear Harry squeals of delight. Both men look at each other and smile. Following the happy noise of the baby, they make their way into the kitchen.

Sirius' heart stops when he sees a baby who Sirius assumes is Harry sitting on that man's lap happily eating eggs that the man is offering Harry. The baby no longer looks anything like James. Instead of having messy black hair, Harry now has dark brown hair the spikes up a little on the sides like his father. Harry's facial features have changed entirely. He looks like an exact copy of the man Harry is sitting with except with his mother's green eyes.

Sirius' eyes fill with tears, he was hoping that Harry would still look like James so that Sirius still had something left of his best friend. Harry suddenly stops eating. He lifts his head and starts sniffing the air. Harry turns to look at Sirius and notices that Sirius is crying, Harry gets a sad look on his face then looks up at Logan. He starts to wiggle so that Logan will put Harry down. The minute Harry is on the floor, he runs over to Sirius and hugs his leg.

"Padfoo, why cwy?"

Sirius looks down at Harry and sniffles. Sirius picks up Harry, "It's nothing, Pup, I missed you so much."

"Miss you too, Padfoo," Harry says then hugs Sirius.

Sirius laughs through his tears, "No, cwy, Padfoo."

"Okay, Pup, no more crying."

At that moment, Remus puts his hand on Sirius' shoulder, and Harry notices him. Harry squeals at seeing his uncle, "Mooy!"

"Hello, Cub."

Harry kisses Sirius then leans over towards Remus. Remus takes Harry and cuddles him to his chest, "What have you been up to this morning?"

"Hawwy, Dada, eat."

"Oh, you and your daddy are having breakfast?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, how about you finish your breakfast, okay?"

"Okay!"

Harry wiggles out of Remus' arms and runs to Logan. Logan picks him up, and they continue with breakfast. At that moment, Lily puts two plates of eggs, bacon, and sausage on the table for Remus and Sirius. Remus smiles at Lily and thanks to her while Sirius glares at Lily.

Sirius' actions did not go unnoticed by Logan; he lets out a low growl that makes Harry laugh, "Watch it, dog, I won't have you disrespecting my wife."

Lily comes back with two cups of coffee for Remus and Sirius. She lays a hand on Logan's shoulder, "It's alright, Logan, I know that Sirius is upset with me. Sirius, I hope that you and I can move past this someday. If not for my sake, for Harry's."

Sirius looks at the baby who seems happier in Logan's arm than he ever did in James', "I don't know if I can."

"Then leave, and I'll strip you of your right to be Harry's godfather," Logan tells Sirius.

"Logan!"

Sirius' eyes widen, that was the last thing he wanted. Harry may not have been James' son, but James loved him like Harry was his own. At this point, Remus jumps into the conversation.

"Mr. Howlett, Sirius doesn't mean any disrespect. This situation is a lot for him to handle. We just lost our best friend and come to find out his son isn't his son. If you could give us time to grieve, I'm sure we can all get along."

"I don't have a problem with you, Wolf, I have a problem with the Dog. Look at my wife like that again, and you will be in a world of hurt. Your friend knew what he was getting into when he married Lily. No one is at fault here."

Sirius sighed, "I'm sorry, Lily. I shouldn't blame you for what happened."

"It's alright, Sirius."

Logan looked at Lily, "No, Logan, it is alright. I understand that Sirius is hurting, and I don't blame him one bit."

Sirius smiles at Lily, "Thank you, Lily. And Moony is right I only need some time," Sirius turns to Logan, "Mr. Howlett, I hope you can forgive me for disrespecting Lily, and I hope you won't strip me from being Harry's godfather."

"We'll see. I'm not very comfortable having a human as my son's godfather."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other confused, "What does that mean you're not comfortable with a human being, Harry's godfather? Aren't you human?"

"No, I'm not. I'm a Mutant."

Remus and Sirius look even more confused.

"Perhaps I should explain," Charles says as he wheels into the kitchen. Harry smiles at the Professor.

"Pwsfer!" Harry yells.

"Hello, Harrison."

Charles and Harry had met earlier that morning when Lily and Logan had come downstairs. Harry was a little wary of Charles at first, but when Charles smiled at the baby and started talking to Harry and showing him tricks with his telekinesis, Harry fell in love with him. Then when Charles spoke in Harry's mind and started showing Harry pictures in his mind, Harry squeal with delight. Harry ran over to Charles, climbed into his lap, and started having a conversation with Charles in baby gibberish though Charles was able to follow along by watching Harry's mind.

Harry was about to jump down from Logan's arms when Charles told him telepathically to finish his breakfast, the baby nodded and went back to eating.

"Let me see if I can explain to you what Mutants are. Mutants are the next evolutionary scale in human development. We are born with an extra gene in our DNA that has made us gain fantastic powers. I, for example, am a telepath. I can hear people's thoughts for up to a 200-mile radius and am also telekinetic. Meaning I can move things with my mind."

Sirius looked confused, but Remus seemed to be grasping it a bit better, "So then all Mutants are like you?"

"Not at all, Logan is known as a feral mutant. His mutations are primarily physical, often encompassing enhanced senses, some forms of healing factor, and often atavistic physical traits. Mutants with feral mutations are usually referred to as ferals, although the term is often used as a blanket reference to any mutant with atavistic mutations. They may also have enhanced physical attributes."

"There are subclasses of feral Mutants; Logan is a Lupine Feral. He has a keen sense of smell, eyesight, and hearing. He has extreme physical strength, speed, reflexes, and agility. Logan also has amazing enhanced stamina."

Remus looked at Logan, who smiles at him, showing off his canines. No wonder Moony was intimidated by him. He is an Alpha wolf.

"Are there other Mutants, Professor?" Remus asked.

"Oh, my, yes. Too many to tell you about."

"So then you're superior to Muggles, just like some Wizards consider themselves to be."

"Not exactly, even though you have this gift, you are still human, and we are not."

Sirius still looked confused, but Remus completely understood and was fascinated. Remus went on to explain it in simpler terms to Sirius, who finally comprehended.

"Then, your kind live you your own world like the Wizarding world?"

"No, we live among humans and try to get them to understand that just because we are different, that doesn't mean we are a threat," Charles explains.

"Why not live apart?" Remus asked.

"The world must learn to accept what is different from them and not fear change. And we don't want to be stuck in our little bubble, never advancing with the rest of the world."

Remus could understand that he was a half-blood. Remus realized that the Wizarding World was at a standstill while the world advanced.

"So, what is this place?" Remus asked.

"It is a haven and a school for the young mutant to learn how to control their powers and receive an education."

Suddenly something dawned on Sirius, "Does that mean that Harry is a Mutant?"

"Yes, Harry has Logan's feral mutation, but he also inherited my magic," Lily explains.

"So, what's going to happen now," Sirius asked.

"As far as I am concerned, Mr. Black, you and Mr. Lupin are more than welcomed to stay here. As long as Logan and Lily have no objections," Charles tells them.

Logan glared at Charles, but when he looked at Lily, she gave Logan a hopeful look. Lily honestly wanted Sirius and Remus close to Harry so that they could tell him about his stepfather. And it would go a long way in helping Sirius and Remus heal.

Logan sighed, "Yeah, that's fine with me, Bub."

Lily leaned over and kissed Logan, "Thank you, love."

Logan wrapped his arm around Lily's waist, "Anything for you, Darlin."

Sirius looked away, feeling a lump growing in his throat. Sirius was slowly beginning to realize that the love between James and Lily was one-sided. Lily's heart had always belonged to this man. Remus squeezed Sirius' shoulder.

"Well, why don't we sit down and enjoy this wonderful breakfast," Charles tells them.

"Then afterward, We all need to go to MACUSA," Lily informed Remus and Sirius.

"Why?"

"Because MACUSA would have known that you came into the country illegally last night and will want to know why," Lily tells them.

"What about you?" Remus asked.

"I became a citizen when I married Logan, and they found out Logan's a Mutant. MACUSA has special laws for Mutants. Mutants are under their protection."

"Since when?" Sirius asked.

"Since the discovery was made that some mutants are immuned to your magic. Some more than others." Charles explains, looking pointedly at Logan.

Remus and Sirius look at Logan surprised, Logan only grunts, "None of your hocus pocus works on me, Bub, not even your wards can keep me out."

"What about spells and curses," Remus asks.

"They bounce off me. Not even that killing curse of yours works. Even if it had, I'd be dead for like an hour then come back."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other astounded, "Does that mean Harry has the same protection?"

"Yes, he does."

A little while later, a Hawk flew in through the open window and landed on one of the chairs. It held its legs out to Lily, and she removed the letter that was tied to the hawk's leg. Lily looked at the message then handed it to Remus.

"It's from MACUSA."

Remus read the letter, then looked at Sirius, "Just as Lily said, MACUSA knows we've entered the country illegally and want us to come down to the Woolworth building to explain why. If it is determined we have a valid reason, we will be allowed to stay. If not, you and I will have to go back and go through the proper channels."

"When does MACUSA want to see us," Sirius asked.

"This afternoon at 1:00."

"We'll go with you," Lily says as she looks at Logan. He nods.

"Thank you, Lily," Sirius says.

"You're welcome, Sirius."


	19. Chapter 19 MACUSA

Remus and Sirius were shown the mansion and met the faculty and some of the students. After that, they spent the rest of the morning playing with Harry until lunch. After lunch, Lily, Logan, Remus, and Sirius took the portkey that MACUSA had provided to the Woolworth building. Lily and Logan left Harry with the Professor, Ororo, and Kurt. He was happily playing with one of the shapeshifter children when they left.

They arrived directly at the immigration department at MACUSA, where a representative was already waiting for Remus and Sirius, "Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, I am Diego Cortez, last night you were detected entering the United States illegally and landing in Westchester New York. What is your business here?"

Lily stepped forward, "If you please, Mr. Cortez, that was my fault, I brought Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black into the country to see my son after Voldemort had attacked us to ease their minds that my son was alright."

Mr. Cortez looked at Lily, "And you are?"

"Lily Howlett and this is my husband, James Logan Howlett."

Logan nodded.

Mr. Cortez waved his wand over his paperwork, "Ah yes, Mr. Howlett, we have you down here as a Mutant, and a member of the X-Men is that correct?"

"Yeah, it is," Logan wasn't in the least bit surprised that MACUSA knew about him.

"And you and your wife were married on the 1st of January 1979. We also have here that you were abducted 11 months later. MACUSA has been looking for you ever since. What happened?"

"The government captured me and did experiments on me," Logan tells Mr. Cortez.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other. Sirius honestly thought that Logan had abandoned Lily, but that wasn't the case at all. Sirius suddenly felt very guilty for thinking the worst of this man.

Mr. Cortez nodded. It was not uncommon for the government to do such things, and sometimes MACUSA was able to rescue mutants, especially if they were married to a magical citizen.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Mr. Howlett. We can reverse any damage that was done to you."

"Nah, I don't mind what they did to me anymore," Logan tells him then unsheaths his adamantium claws, making Remus and Sirius jump back.

Mr. Cortez again nods, "Now back to Mr. Lupin, given the situation in which you arrived. And the fact that your country is still in the middle of war even though the dark wizard has been destroyed, MACUSA will offer you asylum provided that you have a permanent address. And that you Mr. Lupin register as a werewolf."

Remus stiffened, "What exactly does that mean?"

"It doesn't mean what you think it means. Here in the United States, your rights are not taken from you. You can still hold down a job, own property, get married if you so desire. We only need to know where you are so that MACUSA can provide you with a place where you can transform safely. The United States understands that what you have is a disease and is something you cannot help. You are not considered a dark creature."

Remus sighed in relief. He never thought that he would have equal rights as any other Wizard. Remus was now grateful to be out of Britain.

"As for you, Mr. Black, MACUSA received word that you were charged with the death of Lily and James Potter but were released after Mrs. Howlett confirmed you were not the secret keeper. That being the case, asylum can be extended to you as well. I only need an address where you two gentlemen will be residing."

"They'll be staying at Xavier's School for Higher Learning in Westchester, New York," Lily said.

Mr. Cortez waved his wand again, "That will be acceptable. If you decide to move, you must inform MACUSA, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black."

"Yes, sir, I do have one question. Can Sirius and I apply for permanent residence?" Remus asked.

"After a year, your case will be reviewed, and then it will be determined if you can either become permanent residents or apply for citizenship."

"Thank you, Mr. Cortez," Remus says.

"You're very welcome, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black. Now, if you will follow me, Mr. Lupin, we'll get you registered."

Mr. Cortez conjured some seats for the others while he led Remus away to get registered as a werewolf.

Lily, Logan, and Sirius sat down to wait for Remus. Mr. Cortez had a house-elf bring some coffee and cookies to the trio while they waited. It was an uncomfortable silence between Sirius and the couple, Sirius kept glancing at Logan. He was curious to know what had happened to the man.

"What do you want to know, Bub," Logan asked Sirius, "I can tell you're curious about something, so spit it out."

"What happened to you?" Sirius asked.

"Just like Mr. Cortez said. My dear brother, Victor Creed, also known as Sabertooth, abducted me. He's a feral mutant with characteristics of a cat. Anyway, we got into a fight for threatening Lily's safety, but he was able to get the upper hand and cause enough damage to me that he left me unconscious. When I woke up, I was strapped to a table with needles sticking in me and submerged in water."

"I could hear a former colonel of mine named William Stryker giving orders to start the experiment. Slowly they started to pump liquid Adamantium into my body to see if it would bond with my skeleton. It was the single most painful thing I have ever experienced in my life. The procedure took several hours to complete, and at one point, I died."

Upon hearing this, Lily and Sirius gasp, "But slowly, my heart started beating again, and I came back. I could still hear them talking, and the scientists said that the adamantium had successfully bonded with my skeleton. Then Stryker gave the order to erase my memory. That's when I reacted, I fought my way out of the lab and ended up on the run. Eventually, he was successful in causing me enough brain damage to forget my family, and that's how I ended up with Xavier. I had hoped that he could help me get my memories back. And true to his word, he did." Logan turns to Lily, "I'm sorry, Darlin', it took me so long to find you."

Lily leaned in and kissed Logan, "I understand, Logan, but at least you found us, and we're together again. That's the most important thing."

Sirius looked away; he couldn't stand seeing Lily being affectionate with another man, even if this man was her husband. Lily looked at Sirius with sad eyes, "Sirius, I'm assuming you and Remus are going to want to go to James' funeral."

"Yes, Lily, we're the only family he had left."

"I think that's a good idea, and if it's alright with you, I'd like to go with you."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Darlin'," Logan said.

"Neither do I, Lily. There will be too many questions."

"I could go in disguise. I'll take a polyjuice potion so that no one recognizes me."

"But it will take too long to brew," Sirius said.

"No, I have some in my lab in Brooklyn," Lily said.

"You still have the house, Lily?" Logan asked.

"Of course, Love, I could never get rid of our first home together."

Logan smiled and kissed Lily's temple, "Alright, if you're going to go back to England. I'm going with you."

"No, Logan, I need you to stay with Harry, he's going to need one of us with him."

Logan growled but agreed. He knew that Lily was right; it would be irresponsible if both parents were to leave Harry alone. So, while they waited for Remus, Lily and Sirius talked about how they were going to go to James's funeral. 


	20. Chapter 20 Grief

After Remus had registered with MACUSA, Lily, Logan, Remus, and Sirius left the Woolworth building; they took a cab to Brooklyn. When they arrived at Lily and Logan's brownstone, Lily smiled. It still looked the same from the outside. Lily and the others got out of the cab and made their way up the steps. Lily pulled out her key and unlocked the door. She flipped on the lights and sighed when she saw that everything was exactly the way she had left it. With a wave of her wand, the drop clothes vanished, and everything was clean again. Logan, Remus, and Sirius walked into the house.

"You have a lovely home, Lily," Remus said.

"Thank you, Remus. It was a wedding gift from Logan," Lily said proudly

Logan led the way into the living room and sat down in his favorite chair and sighed. The chair creaked under his new weight, so Lily waved her wand and reinforced it for him, "Thank you, Darlin'."

Lily walked over to Logan and sat down in his lap, "You're welcome, Love," She gave him a quick kiss then went downstairs to her potions lab to get the polyjuice potion that she had in stasis. Lily came back upstairs and saw that Logan was explaining American football to Remus and Sirius. Lily smiled at her husband.

"Well, since you three are enjoying the game, I'm going to go buy some groceries to make dinner," Lily said.

"Do you want me to go with you, Darlin'," Logan asked.

"No, Love, you enjoy your game."

"I'll go, Lily, I don't like sports anyway," Remus said.

"Alright."

The last thing Lily heard was Sirius telling Logan that they were kind of like Quidditch for Muggles but more violent. Remus rolled his eyes and opened the door for Lily.

They made their way down to the local market to buy groceries for dinner. Lily thought that she would apparate back to the mansion and pick up Harry, then they could spend the night there. Then the following day, she, Remus, and Sirius would go to James's funeral.

Lily and Remus walked through the market, picking out everything they would need for dinner. She got a lovely ham, and she was going to make some of Logan's favorite sides with it. Once she and Remus bought everything, they went to go pay.

The cashier looked up and smiled at Lily, "Hey Mrs. Howlett, I haven't seen you in a long time. How are you and your husband?"

"Oh, Hello, Eve, we're doing fine. Logan and I went back to England for a while. I got pregnant and wanted to have the baby there."

"That's wonderful, congratulations! and where is the little tyke?"

"He's with his godfather right now. I'm going to pick him up later."

"Oh, well, I hope you bring him by the store. I'd love to see him."

"We'll do Eve. Have a nice evening."

"You too, Mrs. Howlett."

Lily and Remus walked back to Lily's house. She unlocked the door, and they went inside. They greeted the men that were still watching the game and went into the kitchen. She came back out and handed a beer to Logan, and one to Sirius, then went back into the kitchen with Remus and got started on dinner. Once she had the ham in the oven, she and Remus decided to go upstairs and fix the nursery for Harry. They weren't sure if they would be staying there, but just in case, Lily wanted to have a room ready for Harry. Between her and Remus, they quickly turned the room next to her and Logan's into a nursery for Harry, with everything he would need.

Once they were finished, Lily decided that she would apparate to Xavier's school and pick up Harry; she walked into the living to let Logan know, "Love, I'm going to go pick Harry up from Kurt. I should be home in no time at all."

Logan stood up and kissed his wife, "Alright, Darlin', you be careful."

"I will, Logan. See you in a bit."

With that, Lily apparated to Xavier's mansion. She arrived at the front door of the mansion and knocked. Ororo came to the door and answered it, "Oh, Lily, you don't have to knock; this is as much your home as it is Logan's."

"Thank you, Ororo, but it was only right, I haven't been here that long, and I didn't feel right walking in without being invited," Lily said as she walked into the house, "How's Harry, has he been any trouble?"

"No, not at all, he's been playing with some of the shape-shifting children, they have been keeping entertained, though Kurt has been keeping an eye on him."

"That's good, I'm glad he's having fun," Lily said as they walked through the back door out to the garden where Lily could hear Harry laughing. They came around the corner and saw that some of the kids were shapeshifting into whatever animal that Harry would tell them to change into. Every time they did, he would laugh and clap his hands. But when he saw Lily, he squealed and called for her, "Mama!" He yelled, then raised his arms.

"Hello, Baby, how was your afternoon?" Lily asked when she picked him up.

Harry started to babble about his day, and Lily would nod and agree with him as if she understood him. He would sometimes stop and laugh, and Lily would laugh with him, "Are you ready for dinner with Dada and Moony and Padfoot?"

Harry's eyes lit up, "Dada!" That was the only thing that concerned him.

"Okay, then, say bye-bye to your friends, and we'll get going."

Harry waved and his goodbyes, then Lily carried him into the house. She explained to Ororo and Jean that they would have dinner at their old home and probably spend the night. "Tomorrow, Sirius, Remus, and I are going to James's funeral."

"Alright, I'll let the Professor know," Jean said.

"Say, Jean, I don't suppose I could have a hair, could I?"

Jean gave her an odd look and asked her why. When Lily explained, Jean agreed. Lily put Jean's hair into a handkerchief and put it into her pocket. She then hugged the two women goodbye then apparated back to her house. Harry, being used to the apparition, giggled when they arrived. He looked around the house in wonder and sniffed the air. When Harry picked up the scent of his father, he wiggled out of Lily's embrace. "Dada!" He cried and toddled off towards the living room where Logan was.

Logan looked up when he heard the crack of Lily apparating back into the house, and smiled when he heard Harry yell for him. Logan got out of his chair and kneeled when he saw Harry running towards him. He opened his arms, and Harry threw himself in Logan's arms, "Dada," Harry sighed; he hugged Logan's neck and started to nuzzle into it.

Sirius looked on confused, "I've never seen Harry do that to James before. He would hug James but never do what he does to you."

"It's a feral thing. Harry is looking for comfort from his father and Alpha," Logan said.

Sirius swallowed, so Harry could feel that James wasn't his birth father. He didn't know that Lily had always made the distinction between Logan and James clear to Harry. But even if Harry didn't know the difference so young consciously, his instincts did.

It saddened Sirius that Harry, on some level, only saw James as a substitute father. But Sirius tried not to dwell on it. It wasn't Harry's fault, that's how things were; Sirius had to accept it. Lily called everyone to the table after she and Remus brought all the food out. Lily had made pineapple glazed ham with creamed spinach, glazed carrots, green bean casserole, and potatoes au gratin. Logan sat down at the head of the table, while Lily sat at his right, and Harry sat between them in a high chair. Remus sat on the opposite side of Lily with Sirius next to him.

"This looks great, Darlin', thank you."

Lily smiled at her husband, "You're welcome, love. Here let me plate out dinner."

Lily began plating out the ham and sides for Logan, Remus, and Sirius, then herself. Once everyone was served, they began to eat. Lily cut some bite-size pieces of ham for Harry so that she could feed it to him. He would open his mouth wide and hum when she would give him a bit.

"Yummy, Mamma."

"I'm glad you like it, baby."

Harry then turned to his father and opened his mouth, and waited for Logan to give him some too. Logan smiled and gave his son some potatoes. Harry chewed on the potatoes and laughed after he swallowed, "Yummy, Dada."

"Yeah, it is. Your mom's a good cook, isn't she?"

"Uh, huh."

And so dinner went on, with a pleasant conversation between the adults and feeding Harry in between. Eventually, Harry got sleepy, and Logan took him to his nursery to put him to bed. Meanwhile, Lily, Remus, and Sirius talked about what they were going to do about the funeral the next day.

"Jean gave me a hair so I could use for the polyjuice potion, but I'm still going to wear a cloak and be in the back, so no one spots me," Lily informed the two men.

"Good idea, Lily, we don't want to raise any questions as to why there's a stranger at James's funeral," Remus said.

After their plans were made and Lily had put the hair in the polyjuice potion and put a stasis charm on it, they all went to bed. Early the next morning, Lily got dressed and kissed Logan goodbye. Because of the time difference, she and the others had to hurry to the funeral on time. It was going to be held at ten in the morning in the cemetery in Godrick's Hollow. Harry was still asleep when Lily was about to leave, so she kissed his forehead, and then she headed downstairs where Remus and Sirius were waiting for her.

They decided to apparate outside the village to give Lily a chance to take the potion, then walk to the cemetery. The two Wizards and the Witch then apparated back to England. Once they arrived, Lily drank the potion. When it took effect, she and the others made their way to the cemetery where the services were being held.

It was a beautiful service; Dumbledore gave a heartfelt Eulogy and asked if anyone wanted to say a few words about James. Several people talked about what a good person James was and how much he loved his wife and son. They spoke of their time at Hogwarts with him and what they remembered most about him. Eventually, Remus and Sirius went up to talk about their best friend. By the time Sirius finished his eulogy, everyone was crying harder than they already were, including Lily.

When everyone had left the cemetery, Lily finally had a chance to say her goodbyes to James in peace. She looked around to make sure that no one was around and lowered the hood to her cape. Lily knew that no one would recognize her, but if someone saw her, they might recognize her voice. Lily walked over to James's grave and conjured a wreath for his grave.

Lily had never been religious, but she kneeled in front now and prayed for peace for James. "Thank you, James. Thank you for helping me in my time of need for loving Harry as if he was your son. And for sacrificing yourself so that we could live. I love you, and I always will. You were my best friend. And I will miss you dearly."

Lily laid the wreath down on the mound of dirt that covered Jame's casket and kissed his headstone. Tears ran down her cheeks as she turned around and walked further into the cemetery and apparated back to her husband and child. She never noticed that there was someone that had seen her at the gravesite.

Logan was lying on the floor in the living room, playing with Harry when he heard Lily get home. He was instantly on his feet with Harry in his arms and rushed towards his wife. When Lily saw Logan, she ran into his arms, and she started crying. The polyjuice potion had worn off by that time, and Harry looked at his distraught mother.

"Mama, why cwying?" Harry asked.

"It's nothing, baby, Mama's alright."

"Mama has, boo-boo?"

Lily laughed through her tears, "Yes, baby, Mama has a big boo-boo."

"Hawwy make bettew," The baby leaned away from Logan and kissed Lily on the cheek, "Dada, make boo-boo bettew," Harry ordered Logan.

Logan nodded and kissed Lily on the lips and hugged her tighter, "Feeling better."

"With kisses from my boys, how could I not?"

"Whewe Mooy and Pafoo," Harry asked.

"Yeah, where are the wolf and mutt?"

"They went with the others to the wake; they should be back later."

Logan nodded. "Well, why don't you lie down for a while and get some rest?"

"I'd rather not, Logan, how about we go upstate and visit a certain little boy we haven't seen in a while. I'm sure Tony and Jarvis will be tickled to see us and meet Harry."

"Alright, let me call and see if the kid's home from school and we'll go visit him," Logan said.

Logan handed Harry to Lily and went to call Jarvis. He hoped that Tony was home; if he wasn't, maybe Jarvis could pull Tony out of school for the weekend and spend some time with the kid. Tony never failed to put a smile on Lily's face. She sure could use that right about now.

Logan waited for someone to answer when he heard the familiar voice on the other end; Logan smiled, "Stark residence."

"Hello, Jarvis," Logan said.

Javis gasped. "Logan, is that you?"

"Yeah, sorry for disappearing on you and Tony for a while, things have been kind of rough. Is the kid there so Lily and I can go see him?"

"No, but I'll make arrangements for Master Anthony to come home for the weekend. Would that work for you?"

"Yeah, Lily could use some cheering up."

"Then, he'll be here tomorrow."

"Thanks, Jarvis."

"Anytime, Logan. Anthony will look forward to seeing both of you."

"Good, and we have a little surprise for him."

"I'm sure he'll love it."

"I hope so. Then we'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, Logan, tomorrow it is."

With that, Logan hung up. He couldn't wait to see the kid. He considered his son and introduced him to Harry. Logan hoped that they got along. He went and told Lily, and she was okay with waiting until the following day. In the meantime, they'd take Harry to the local park to play.


End file.
